


Let the Bullets Rain Series II ~ Trouble Always Finds Us

by Patriots1180



Series: Let the Bullets Rain [2]
Category: FOX NFL Sunday RPF, National Football League RPF
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Anal Sex, Badass Dola, Bomb Maker, CIA Agent Jules, CIA Director Tom, Edelmandola, Established Relationship, Explosions, Gun Runner Dola, Kidnapping, Lovers, M/M, Puppies, Relationships can be challenging, Rough Sex, Season/Series 02, Series, Sex, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-02-04 17:15:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18608986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patriots1180/pseuds/Patriots1180
Summary: Series II is here! Danny would tell you falling in love with Julian was easy and the sex was phenomenal but keeping a relationship? That was a challenge, especially considering his boyfriend's job was to shut down arms dealers such as himself. It only becomes harder when a villain from Julian's past resurfaces.





	1. Vacation Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrsFlashBrightside](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsFlashBrightside/gifts).



> Let the Bullets Rain is back with Series II. Let the fun begin.

Danny rolled to his side and tossing an arm over Julian only to have said arm fall to the bed. His fingers traced the cooling silk sheets looking for his lover. He pushed himself up on his elbows blinking the sleep from his eyes as he attempted to focus in the dark. 

His eyes settled on the shirtless figure standing in front of the bay window. Julian took his breath away, he looked beautiful bathed in moonlight. Danny slid out of bed coming to stand behind his lover. He let his hands settle on the trim waist in front of him. 

“You should be in bed.” He murmured his lips grazing over the agent’s shoulder. “You’re still healing.” Danny’s fingers lightly tracing over the large bandage still covering the younger man’s side. Julian leaned back in his arms with a quiet sigh “Couldn’t sleep.” 

“What’s on your mind?” Julian twisted in his arms to face the older man. “What you said earlier today did you mean it?” Julian lowered his eyes as he chewed on his lower lip, the man looked nervous and Danny grew concerned. “Did I mean what?” Danny asked softly his fingers massaging the younger man’s lower back. 

“When you said you loved me?” “Yes.” Danny replied without any hint of hesitation. “I have never felt this way before till I met you.” Lips devoured his and Danny melted into the kiss almost missing Julian’s “I love you too” murmured against his lips. 

“Good.” Danny replied breaking the kiss. “Now that we’ve cleared that up, do you feel up to taking a vacation?” Julian looked intrigued, his blue eyes lighting up. “Did you have somewhere in mind?” “I have to make a quick trip to Sweden and then we can go wherever you like.” 

“I haven’t been to Sweden in years, it sounds wonderful.” “Great. We’ll leave tomorrow afternoon. But now.” He took Julian’s hands in his tugging him towards the bed. “It’s time to sleep. You still need to rest.” They both knew arguing was pointless, so Julian gave in with a sigh climbing into bed. 

He let Danny pull him close and run a hand through his hair. He sent the older man a tired smile in return. “See I knew you were tired.” Julian rolled his eyes “Shut up and let me sleep then.” He felt the older man laugh softly against his skin as he drifted off. 

They landed in Sweden later that day; Rob, Danny, and Max were set to meet a client while Chris and Julian were left on their own. A mistake Danny was sure he would regret, those two always seemed to find a way to get in trouble. The look of mischief the two shared didn’t put his mind at ease either. “Behave.” He ordered pulling on his suit jacket, he received a pair of eye rolls in the return.

“I survived on my own for years and in much more dangerous countries.” Julian mumbled crossing his arms. “Besides its vacation we’re supposed to have a little fun.” “That’s exactly what I’m afraid of.” 

The arms dealer rubbed a hand down his face “Just take it easy and stay out of major trouble. We’ll be back soon.” He turned to Julian, exasperation turning to a sly smile “Be ready, I’m taking you out tonight.” “I need no more information on that subject.” Chris cried throwing his hands up as Gronk made kissing sounds from the doorway. Danny rolled his eyes shoving Rob out the door. 

Another successful deal completed, Danny mentally congratulated himself opening the door to their hotel room only to find it empty. There was a note left behind scrawled in Julian’s messy handwriting ‘Down at the café. Come join.’ He smiled crumpling the note, shedding his suit coat and loosening his shirt collar on the way down. 

He heard laughter that left no doubt in his mind, it belonged to Chris Long. He found the two men sitting at a small table on the café’s veranda. Julian smiled when he noticed Danny’s approach, the older man pulling up a chair beside him. He eyed Julian as the younger man popped a piece of some delicious looking pastry into his mouth. 

The younger man smirked licking his lips. “Jealous?” The smirk quickly turned into a glare as Danny ripped off a piece and slid it into his mouth. “Not anymore. It’s delicious.” Danny replied with a smirk of his own, leaning back in his chair. Julian shook his head pulling his plate closer with a playful growl “Get your own.” 

“Maybe later. You up for exploring the city a bit before dinner?” Danny asked rising to his feet. “Sure.” The spy replied, sliding his chair back and tossing the last of the pastry in his mouth. “You and Rob take the night off.” Chris nodded as both men left the café Max trotting after. 

They slowly strolled down the streets of the old city “You’ve been here before?” Danny asked. “Once. About ten years ago after a bomb maker.” The older man arched his eyebrow intrigued “Bomb maker?” Julian nodded “He excelled at it and exclusively worked for terrorists. He was targeting multiple major cities across the globe.”

“I take it the CIA sent you to get rid of him.” Julian nodded again “He’s dead. I put a bullet between his eyes.” It was easy to talk to Danny, killing didn’t faze him the way it would a normal person. He understood the job better than anyone the spy had ever met before. He didn’t have to lie; most importantly he didn’t have to pretend to be someone he wasn’t.

They were interrupted by Max stopping and sniffing intently before taking off down a side alley. “Max.” Danny snapped following after the wayward dog. “Maximillian stop!” He caught up to the Doberman who slid to a stop in front of a dumpster and proceeded to tear open a trash bag.

“Max leave it!” Danny commanded only to have his dog once again ignore him. “What has gotten into you? I said no.” The arms dealer grabbed ahold of Max’s collar yanking him back. The Doberman howled pulling back against Danny’s hold. 

“What’s wrong Max?” Julian asked as the Doberman whined louder and a small whine in echoed in reply. Danny and Julian glanced at each other as the gun runner released Max’s collar. The dog scurried back over to the dumpster to resume digging thought the garbage bag. Julian bent down producing a knife from his pocket and helping Max tear the bag open. 

The Doberman used his nose to push the trash aside as the squeaks grew louder. “Its rats isn’t it?” Danny asked peering over the agent’s shoulder with a look of pure disgust. “I don’t think so.” Julian replied reaching in and pulling out a small, wiggly puppy. Danny’s eyes widened as the agent tucked the tiny mammal against his chest. 

Max dug his nose back in rooting around and coming up with another pup. He nudged Danny dropping the pup in his outstretched hands. The little furball cried squirming in Danny’s hands “Hello little one.” Danny murmured ruffling the short fur. Max nuzzled the upset puppy barking at Danny. 

“Max.” Danny replied softly “We can’t keep them.” Max whined scratching at Danny’s pant leg. “They’ve obviously have been dumped. They’re cold and hungry we can’t just leave them here. Besides their eyes aren’t even open yet.” Julian protested.

Danny sighed pinching the bridge of his nose, cursing whatever asshole dumped the poor creatures. He tucked the puppy under his arm sending a text to Chris. “Are these the only two?” Julian checked the bag with Max peering over his shoulder. “I think it’s just these two.” Danny nodded and jerked his head towards the street. “Come on. Let’s get these little fur balls warmed up.” 

They made it back to the hotel suite finding Chris and Rob already inside. “Dare I ask what on earth you needed the world’s tiniest bottles for?” Chris asked raising an eyebrow as the two men entered. Danny sighed holding the puppy out to him. Julian followed suit holding up his own tiny puppy. Chris widened his eyes taking the small pup from him who began to squeak at once. 

“Are you hungry?” Rob cooed taking the puppy from Chris and sticking a bottle in his mouth. The little guy hungrily gulped down the liquid sustenance. Chris handed another bottle to Julian. “Goat’s milk is the best we could do.” 

“Thanks.” Julian settled back on the bed, puppy in his lap happily sucking down milk. “Growing soft boss?” Chris asked with a grin. He growled back at the guard “I know I’m an asshole but what kind of bastard would leave newborn puppies in a dumpster to die?” Chris stepped forward clapping the arms dealer on the shoulder “You’re not as much of asshole as you like to make us believe boss.” 

He sent Chris a small smile and turning to Julian “Are you alright?” He received a tired smile in return “I’m good.” Danny nodded “I’m going to shower. You need anything?”   
“No. I’m really ok Dola.” Danny rubbed his lover’s arm affectionately still skeptical but he proceeded to the bathroom anyway.

He tried not to worry but in reality it had only been a couple weeks since Julian had been shot. The water cascaded down his body as his mind wandered. How did all the strays find him? Was Chris right was he growing soft? 

Hell no! He was Danny Fucking Amendola, ruthless arms dealer; however, he still had a conscious. Unlike whatever lowlife piece of shit tossed a couple of puppies in the trash! Honestly who did that? But he really did need to stop taking in strays. 

He emerged from the bathroom wrapping a towel around his waist shaking his head fondly at the rag tag group before him: Rob and Gronk playing cards and drinking beer, Julian dozing on the bed with Max curled up next him, and sandwiched between them were two tiny puppies, who finally had full bellies. Yes, he really needed to stop taking in strays. 

He shooed the two guards out the door ignoring their protests “Here go down the street to the pub.” He tossed a handful of cash to them. “Thanks boss!” Gronk shouted grabbing Long and dragging him away. Danny shut the door with a sign before climbing into bed. He shoved Max over as the dog grunted in his sleep. The king sized bed was growing crowded quickly with the new additions.

A cool breeze from the ocean floated through the bedroom causing Danny to shiver. He sat up blankets falling to pile around his waist. He breathed in the crisp morning air; it was perfect weather for a run. He quietly readied himself and was pulling on his sneakers when Max yawned rising from couch where he had relocated sometime during the night. He inspected his two charges before trotting over to Danny.

“You feel up for a run?” He asked the Doberman. Max wagged his tail turning to look at his puppies. “They will be fine.” Max barked softly nudging Danny’s hand before nuzzling his pups. Danny rolled his eyes scooping up both puppies and wrapping them in a hotel blanket.

He placed the fuzzy bundle next to Julian, who was still out like a light. Danny ran a hand down the agent’s back causing him to stir. “Max and I are going for a short run.” “Ok.” Julian mumbled sleepily burying himself under the covers only to have Max pull them down.

Julian rolled over reaching for them only to come face to face with a very serious looking Doberman. The agnet rubbed his eyes as the large dog nudged him towards the puppies. “I got em. Max.” Julian assured the dog, curling an arm around the pups bringing them to his chest and pulling the blankets over them.

Max seemed satisfied, nuzzling Julian’s neck with his cold noise causing the agent to bury himself deeper under the blankets. “Can we go now?” Danny asked impatiently tapping his foot. Max huffed striding in front of the arms dealer, who rolled his eyes following after.

It felt so good to get out and run! He checked his watch, they had been gone for almost an hour. He stopped by the pier letting Max explore while he watched the ships come and go. Call it instinct, call it intuition, but something felt off.

He turned to find a large man a few feet away from him staring. Danny fixed the stranger with a glare and turning back to water. “Where’s your boyfriend?” Danny turned to the stranger, crossing his arms over his chest. Who the hell was this guy? “Excuse me?” The hairs on the back of his neck stood up, something was wrong with this man. 

Danny stepped around the weirdo, taking care to leave a wide berth. “Where do you think you’re going?” An arm curled tightly around his bicep and Danny jerked away tearing his arm free. “What the fuck is your problem!” Max hearing his owner shout came charging up the rocky hillside snarling. 

The stranger chuckled darkly pulling a gun from his suit coat. He turned aiming for Max only to have Danny elbow him and the bullet ricochet off the pavement. “Max go now!” He screamed as the cold metal of a gun made contact with his face. 

Danny stumbled backwards a hand flying to his cheek as Max took off towards the hotel. “Now that I have your attention, we’re going to have a little chat with your boyfriend.” Danny swallowed thickly, keeping his eyes trained on the gun “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

The man laughed “Don’t play dumb with me Amendola.” How the fuck did this guy know his name? The stranger motioned him to stand and Danny rose slowly. The stranger stepped closer grasping his arm “Let’s go for a walk. I believe you’re staying at the Four Seasons.”

The arms dealer remained silent as they made their way through the streets, looking for any opportunity to escape from this psycho. “Plotting your escape?” The stranger sneered “Don’t bother. Besides I’m not after you.” “What do you want then?” The gun runner hissed.

The stranger smiled, showing too many teeth for Danny’s liking. “Let’s just say your CIA boyfriend cost me alot of money and I intend to make him pay for it.” They approached the hotel and Danny felt the gun jab between his ribs “Lead me to your room.” A hand gripped the back of his neck roughly “Now!”

Danny walked slowly up the stairs hoping Max had warned Julian. He paused outside the door “Open the fucking door!” Danny winced as the gun was jammed harder against his side, promising a bruise to follow. He slid the key in and turned the knob.

He stepped into the room breathing a quiet sigh of relief, the room was empty. No Julian. No Max. No puppies. His relief was short lived as he was pushed farther into the room and the gun was held to his head. “Where the hell is he?”

“I don’t know.” The larger man snarled “You don’t know?” He mimicked “Well that’s just fine. We’ll leave him a present. Your dead carcass!” The man took a step back keeping the gun pointed at Danny’s face.

The sound of glass shattering echoed throughout the room as Julian crashed through glass balcony doors tackling the big man to the ground. “I knew you weren’t fucking dead!” The stranger screamed swinging his gun towards Julian’s head.

The agent ducked the weapon but couldn’t escape the knee to his side that sent tumbling to the ground. Danny launched himself at the huge man wrapping him up in a head lock only to be grabbed around the waist, flipped over the man’s head and slammed to the floor.

He landed with a thud on his back gasping for air. The stranger struggled to his feet only to have Julian swept a leg out tripping him as Max came charging into the room. The Doberman latched onto the man’s pudgy hand causing the gun to drop. 

The man screamed swinging his arm and tossing Max across the room. The Doberman bounced off the bed landing on his feet. Julian snatched the gun from the ground and fired. The bullet narrowly missed the man flying through the wall coming to rest in the neighbor’s bathroom door.

The sound of glass breaking startled both Gronk and Chris. Both men grabbed their weapons, hearing shouting coming from next door. They slowly opened the door to have it slam shut as a huge man came barreling down the narrow corridor followed by Julian with gun in hand.

They nodded to each other, Chris chasing after Julian and Rob running next door only to collide with Danny. Max growled jumping protectively in front of arms dealer, realizing it was Rob the dog calmed turning to Danny. “Sick em’ Max.” The Doberman tore after Chris, bounding down the stairs. 

Chris dropped to a knew, flicking his laser sights on and took aim at the large man Julian was chasing across the parking lot. He took aim but it was no use, the man was too far out of his range and by the looks of it Julian’s too. The agent was tiring quickly, dropping further and further behind.

A car came tearing into the parking lot, tires squealing as it slammed on the brakes and the man jumped in. Julian stopped, raising his weapon and firing. It was all in vain, as the bullets bounced off the reinforced glass. He turned back towards the hotel catching his breath. 

Chris met him at the bottom of the stairs and accompanied him up. They found Danny sitting on the bed with Rob guarding the door. He moved aside to let them in and Julian immediately went to Danny’s side “Are you alright.” “I’m fine. Wasn’t the first psychopath to threaten me and he won’t be the last.” 

Julian looked him over skeptically before crossing the room pulling a cell phone and a hand gun from his suitcase. Danny eyed him suspiciously rising from the bed. “Jules.” The agent turned around his blue eyes as hard as steel. “You need to go. You’re not safe here anymore.” The agent turned back slamming his suitcase shut and hauling it up.

“And you? Where do you think you’re going?” Blue eyes met brown and Julian averted his eyes instead pretending to check out his gun. “Somewhere away from here. Alone.” Danny wasn’t having it, stepping in front of the younger man “No.”

“Dola move. This isn’t your battle.” He shoved the arms dealer away only to have the older man grab his arms and pin him to his chest. “No.” Julian struggled in his hold putting a hand on Danny’s chest “Danny. Let me go!” “No.” Danny whispered an arm sliding around the blonde’s waist and pulling him close. “I’m not letting you leave.”

“Danny he could have killed you.” Julian murmured into his neck relaxing into the hold “All because of me.” Danny pulled back holding Julian by the biceps “I’ve told you before you are one of us. Anyone who messes with you messes with all of us.” He gestured to the two men and dog behind him.

“He’s right Jules. You’re one of us.” Chris agreed “We’ll take this bastard down together. No one tries to kill one of us and gets away with it.” “And we need you to mellow Dola out. He will be an unbearable dick if you leave!” Gronk chimed in ignoring the death glare radiating from Danny. “He’s dangerous.” Julian warned.

“And so are we.” Rob grinned. “Face it Julian.” Chris laughed “You’re stuck with us.” Julian gave the two men a grateful smile as a small squeak sounded by his pant leg. He bent down holding out his hand and Max deposited a small furry package.

“It’s also partially your fault we have these two.” Danny pointed out with a wryly smile. Julian rolled his eyes “Max found them not me.” “But who insisted we couldn’t leave them behind?” Max barked indignantly at Danny. “Relax we’re not leaving your puppies behind.” Danny assured him.

Julian excused himself stepping outside on the balcony to call Tom. The CIA needed to know Suh wasn’t dead and figure out what he was up to. Danny ordered the plane on standby and headed downstairs to pay the bill. 

A hefty deposit later to cover the damage that had occurred to their room; the group headed to the airport with the two newest members of the clan in tow. The relaxing vacation cut short. Relaxing, Danny snorted at the thought reclining back into the seat, an ice pack pressed against his cheek. 

He watched as Chris helped Julian strip to his waist, he frowned at the bloody bandage on the younger man’s side. “You’re going to need a few replacement stiches.” Chris helped Julian to stand leading back to the bedroom.

Chris emerged about a half an hour later. “Fixed a couple stiches. I suppose it wouldn’t do any good to tell either of you to take it easy?” Danny shot Chris a look “Like this is my fault?” The body guard/medic sighed, trouble sure had a way of finding them. Danny gave Max a pat on the head before heading back to the bedroom.

Julian was stretched out on his good side and appeared to sleeping. Upon closer inspection, he discovered the opposite. “You’re supposed to be resting.” Julian cracked an eye open “And you’re supposed to be icing your face.”

“Touché.” Danny replied lying down next to the younger man. “This isn’t your fault you know.” Julian snorted in disbelief as the arms dealer continued. “Do you really think this is first time someone has tried to kill me? Lately it seems to happen more often. Come to think of it, its happened frequently since I met you.” 

Danny’s joke fell flat. “Jules you know better than anyone our lines of work our dangerous. Shit like this happens and we’ll deal with it, together. Promise me you’re not going to take off alone.” Julian nodded. “No I want to hear you say it.” 

A flicker of annoyance lit up blue eyes “Now you’re just being a dick.” “You knew that too.” Danny smirked letting his lips graze over Julian’s as his hand creeped lower. “Now say it and I’ll give you what you want.” 

“Who says I want that?” Danny cocked an eyebrow “I believe your body says otherwise.” His fingers drifted below the agent’s pant line petting his covered crotch and drawing a moan from the younger man. Chris’s head snapped up at the sound “He better be moaning in pain.” 

Rob chuckled watching Long storm to the back of the plane. “You two better not be fucking in there!” “Who says were naked?” Danny called through the door. “That’s not what I asked. You both knock it off and rest!” “We were resting until you started screaming at us!” 

Julian laughed quietly at the two stretching out across the bed. “Dr. Long’s right you know. We probably should take the opportunity to rest.” Danny rolled his eyes settling closer to the other man “What did I tell you about calling him Dr. Long, it just feeds his ego.” 

Julian was about to reply when the door flung open and Chris came striding into the room. “Good at least you both still have clothes on and to make sure it stays that way.” He plopped the puppies down between the two men on the bed. “Enjoy your nap.” 

Danny glared at Chris as he made his way out of the bedroom then turning to the little pups “Little cock blocks.” The slightly bigger of the two pups squeaked and Julian giggled “Just like Max, talking back to you already!” The arms dealer sighed burying his face in the pillow “I knew I should have left you all in Sweden.”


	2. Sweet Cheeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang forms a plan to ambush Suh and the boys learn a bit more about Julian ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a transition chapter. More action to come soon!

The group was gathered in the living room, hovered around Julian’s laptop. “Flavia’s working on tracking Suh’s whereabouts as we speak. We should have some information soon. In the meantime sit tight, we’ll be in touch soon.” Tom’s face faded from view as the call terminated. 

“So we’re just going to sit here? I thought CIA agents did cool stuff.” Gronk flopped down on the couch with a sigh of disappointment. Julian chuckled. “Patience. Intelligence work involves a lot of sitting and waiting.” 

Much further North, Flavia was furiously typing away, trying to pinpoint Suh’s location. “Son of bitch!” Ryan looked up from his desk “Problem?” “The bastard used a scrambler, its sending his GPS signal bouncing all over the globe. I need a break!” She pushed her chair away from her desk and heading to the break room. 

She found Tony mowing through a burger and fries. He slid the fries towards her “You look like you could use something to eat.” She leaned back with a smile “Thanks.” “What’s on your mind?” She sighed eyeing the agent’s burger. 

He grinned at her. “You’re in luck! I have a spare.” He pulled another burger out of the bag and handed it to her. “You’re the best Tony!” “I know.” He replied between bites “So what’s got you so flustered?” “Trying to pinpoint Domica Suh’s location and he’s using a scrambler.” 

“I thought Suh was locked away in prison?” She shrugged, unwrapping the burger. “Apparently not. He attacked Edelman and company in Sweden yesterday.” “Have you checked his known associates? He worked with some pretty bad dudes in the past. If he’s back with any of them they might not have scrambled their signal.” 

“Tony you’re a genius!” “I know.” He grinned cheesily as Flavia yanked him up by the arm. “What are we doing?” “You’re going to help me track down his associates.” She snatched the burger off the table as Tony stumbled behind her. 

“Here.” He pointed over shoulder as she scrolled through known associates. “Abiq Talib. He’s been Suh’s right hand man for years.” A few clicks of the keyboard later. “Got him! He’s in Russia.” “No surprise. He has some allies there I believe.” Flavia pressed the intercom on her desk phone “Brady I found him.” 

“Great. I’ll be right there.” The new appointed CIA Director strolled out of his office, coattails of his suit jacket flapping behind him. “Good work Flavia.” “And Tony” Agent 9 chirped. Tom ignored him “So where is he?”

“Russia.” Tom rubbed a hand over his face “Of course he is; and by the looks of it hiding deep in country. Which makes it almost impossible to send an agent in.” “What if we draw him out?” Ryan piped up from his desk catty corner to Flavia. 

They all turned to him. “He has a grudge against Jules, he tried to ambush him in Sweden so how about we turn the tables and ambush him.” “That could work. We’ll need someplace remote yet open. We don’t need to get civilians involved.” 

“How about Tahiti? They are some private beaches one can rent.” Flavia raised an eye brow in Tony’s direction “So I’ve heard. I’ve actually never rented one.” He finished quickly as Flavia shook her head. Tom glanced between the two of them, deciding he didn’t want to know. He’d seen their back and forth flirting enough. 

“Ryan find a beach and get it booked.” “Yes sir. Whose name should it be under?” “Good question. Let me call Jules first.” “Great!” Flavia shot up from her chair heading towards the Director’s office. 

The Director raised an eyebrow. “Where do you think you’re going?” She kept on walking “To your office. I assume you’re calling him from there and I’m not missing it!” Tony shrugged as Tom rolled his eyes following after his head of technology. 

Julian crossed his arms leaning backwards “So basically that’s the plan. Draw him out of hiding and take him out.” “Seems simple enough.” Gronk commented staring at Director Brady’s face on the screen. The agent sighed “I wish it was. Things are never simple with Suh.” 

Ryan Allen had to agree, looking up from his own laptop to address the group. “Alright I booked a private beach for you in Tahiti it’s in Amendola’s name. That should be enough to trigger Suh. I’m keeping your private plane off record however, I don’t want it to look obvious were luring him there.” 

Danny nodded from behind Julian “Sounds good. I have met clients in Tahiti before. I’ll check in with a few and see if they want to set a meet.” “Perfect. That makes it look more genuine. I’m sending Agent 15 down to meet with you and bring you some gear. Anything else you need?”

“Yes. Excuse me Brady.” Tom was pushed aside and Flavia took front and center on the screen. “Sweet Cheeks I’ve got a bone to pick with you!” Julian barely had a chance to react before she cut him off. “Did you know we all thought you were dead? Dead Jules! You know how many friends I’ve buried this past year? I couldn’t look at burger for days without crying!” 

Guilt hit Julian like a freight train at his friend’s somber expression. “I’m sorry Flavia. I owe you a pizza date whenever I get back to Langley.” Her expression changed, pinning Julian with a glare. “I’m holding you to that Sweet Cheeks.” “I know you will.” He replied with a grin. 

He was suddenly shoved aside and Danny’s profile came into view. “Who are you calling Sweet Cheeks?” Flavia raised an eyebrow “And who might you be handsome?” “Tell me why you’re calling my boyfriend Sweet Cheeks and I’ll tell you.” 

A shit eating grin spread across her face as Julian dove for the computer. “Please don't.” He pleaded blush spreading across his cheeks as she laughed evilly. “You never told him the story of your nickname?” “Do tell!” Gronk shouted from behind the two men. “Gladly.” She smiled sweetly crossing her arms. 

Julian groaned in embarrassment. “Please don’t do this to me!” She smirked. “Consider sweet revenge for playing dead for weeks!” The agent dropping his heads onto his arms, effectively hiding his face which was quickly turning a bright shade of red. 

“Well you see a few years back Julian was sent to take a drug lord in Africa. The militia was stationed out of a high end hotel and in an attempt to destroy evidence they lit their room on fire. Jules ran headfirst into the fire to save said evidence and caught his pants on fire in the process. The idiot didn’t realize at first, someone eventually screamed at him and he took off running through the hotel bar. He jumped out of a three story window to the pool below. There was nothing left of his pants by this point.” 

She paused to giggle before continuing. “Sweetest pair of ass cheeks I’d ever seen, hence the nickname Sweet Cheeks. If you ever want to watch it, I had a drone recording the whole thing.”

Gronk and Chris were roaring with laughter in the background as Danny smirked dangerously “They are the sweetest pair of cheeks you’ll ever see and they’re mine.” “I hate you both.” Julian grumbled, his cheeks turning a darker shade of red. 

“I take it you’re Danny Amendola.” Flavia said staring him down. “I am.” The arms dealer replied “And you are?” “Flavia. Head of the IT department at the CIA. Anything tech related I’m you’re girl.” “Is that so?” 

“You wanna try me Handsome?” Julian was motioning Danny to drop it and the arms dealer grinned devilishly. “I wouldn’t dream of it.” “Uh hum. Give me thirty seconds.” She dropped in Brady’s chair bypassing his password and letting her fingers fly across the keyboard. 

“How do you know my password!” Brady cried! “Oh please Thomas, TB12 as a password? Too easy.” “But I just changed it!” “Avocado ice cream wasn’t any better.” Tom groaned “Stay away from my computer.” “Sorry Boss its my job.” 

“And bingo! Oh this is good stuff!” She licked her lips admiring something off camera. “Here we go.” A second later a picture of a wet, shirtless Danny coming out of the ocean appeared. Julian’s eyes went wide and Danny growled “How the fuck did you get that?” 

“I told you Handsome I’m that good. Need more proof?” “No.” He snapped before softening his tone “You have more than proven yourself, I won’t underestimate your skills again. Now please take that down.” “You’re a private guy I respect that. Consider it gone.” Danny sighed in relief “Thank you.” 

“Wait a second.” She paused going off camera for a second as Danny arched an eyebrow. “You have a puppy! Sweet Cheeks how could you leave that out! You know I love pups!” “Oh for God’s sake.” Danny groaned as Julian signaled to Max. 

Max stood on his back feet letting his large front paws rest on the table. “Oh look at you!” Flavia cooed and Max barked excitedly his tail whipping from side to side and smacking Danny in the thigh. “Aren’t you the most beautiful puppy ever!” 

“Anyway.” Tom slid Flavia’s, well his chair, aside “Hey!” She cried, smacking Tom across the arm. He ignored her as she grumbled under her breath something evil about avocados. “Agent 15 will meet you in Tahiti tomorrow afternoon. I’ll have Flavia get a few gadgets rigged up for you.” 

“Yes!” Gronk cheered “Finally some cool stuff! Can I get a laser watch? Oh how about glasses that can see through walls! And a pen that explodes!” Tom rolled his eyes “This is the CIA not James Bond.” “I’ll see what I can do mister?” 

“Rob Gronkoswki pretty lady. Everyone calls me Gronk!” “Why thank you Gronk I’ll work on those requests.” “I owe you a beer if Sweet Cheeks ever introduces us!” Julian groaned again as the call ended with Flavia’s maniacal laughter. 

“You cause me nothing but trouble.” Tom sighed shooing Flavia, Tony, and Ryan out of his office. “I could say the same about you Brady.” She snapped heading back to her desk. She glanced over at Tony who was staring at his computer screen and mumbling “He’s not that handsome.” 

“Are you jealous Pretty Boy?” “No.” Tony replied too quickly shutting his browser. “Uh huh. I saw that!” “Saw what?” He asked innocently and a second later the picture of the arms dealer he had been looking at seconds before appeared on his screen.

“Really?” He sent Flavia an annoyed look. “What? He is handsome. Look at those abs!” “I have abs too.” He grumbled turning back to his computer. “Prove it!” “Eww not in the office you two!” Allen shouted. 

“You really didn’t realize your pants were on fire?” Chris asked as Gronk roared with laughter. “No I didn’t.” Julian replied softly hiding his blush behind his laptop screen. “Like how could you not?” Gronk asked wiping tears from his eyes. 

“I was trying to save information that would lead to drug lord who killed thousands of innocent people. I was under a lot of pressure.” Julian snapped and Danny chuckled placing a hand on his knee. “It’s alright babe.” He soothed “Now we know to keep you away from open flames.” 

Julian jerked his knee away, glaring at Danny as the arms dealer’s chuckle turning into full on belly laugh. “I hate you all.” The agent grumbled and Max barked indignantly. “Except you boy.” Julian murmured scratching the dog’s ears. 

The agent was extremely grateful when their plane landed a few hours later, he needed a break from the Sweet Cheek jokes. He high tailed it to his and Danny’s room slamming the door shut. “Jules open the door. Come on Sweet.” Julian cut him off with a growl “If the next work out of your mouth is cheeks you won’t be seeing mine again for a long time.” 

“Alright. I’m sorry babe I’m done. Open the door.” “Please.” He added and a moment later the door opened. “How about we head down to the beach? We have it all to ourselves and no plans until tomorrow.” He let his pants fall to the ground as he slid his shirt off eyes roaming up and down Julian’s clothed body.

“I don’t know.” Julian answered leaning against the wall and watching Danny’s little strip tease, not fully convinced. “Plus I’ve got some Cubans in my bag and bottle of whiskey.” He lifted up the bottle, giving it a little shake before letting his boxer briefs follow his pants. “Well in that case.” Julian trailed off as Danny fished a pair of tight black swim trunks out of his bag. 

“I’ll see you at the beach.” He slid past Julian, slipping on a pair of sandals and closing the door behind him. He was lying in large hammock under the shade of two palm trees, a light breeze swaying him from side to side. He slid his sunglasses down, watching as Julian sauntered towards him clad only in a pair of matching black swim trunks.

“Hey there.” The CIA agent let his eyes wander up and down his lover’s toned body, appreciating the solid muscle as the arms dealer lay sprawled out in a hammock. He had cigar in his mouth, a pair of ray bans perched on his face, and a strange grass hat that left the spy wondering where he acquired it. 

“Like what you see?” Julian smirked. “Maybe. But I think you’re the one who can’t keep your eyes off me.” Danny waggled his eyebrows as his eyes lingered on Julian’s ass. “That girl is right. You do have sweet cheeks.” 

He reached out to grab a handful of his lover’s plump backside. “Danny!” The agent warned which only caused Danny to squeeze his ass harder and pull him close. “Come here.” Julian squirmed, but let Danny pull him down to his chest nonetheless. 

The two spent the rest of the afternoon lazing in the hammock together, smoking cigars and sipping whiskey. Danny couldn’t think of a better way to spend the day as his finger’s lightly traced patterns on his lover’s hip. Julian sighed contently, nuzzling at Danny’s neck and placing a gentle kiss there. 

The arms dealer returned the favor, kissing Julian’s temple. The younger man tilted his head up to meet his boyfriend’s lips in more a heated kiss. Danny moaned, shifting himself into a better position to dominate the kiss. Julian, not to be outdone rolled his hips up and captured Danny’s bottom lip between his teeth. 

The older man was just about to move his hand lower when he heard Gronkowski calling their names, announcing dinner as Max came tearing around the corner. He let out a frustrated groan; he just wanted to get laid! Julian gave him one last kiss before clambering out of the hammock. 

Danny grabbed his bicep “Don’t think this is over!” Julian turned to him with innocent grin. “Whatever do you mean?” “I’m going to wipe that grin off your face later.” “Is that so?” “Fuck yes!” Danny growled pulling Julian to him and kissing him breathless. “Those sweet cheeks of yours are all mine tonight!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to heat up in the next chapter :)


	3. Lasers, Guns, and Gadgets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new agent joins the crew in search of Suh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anyone else missing football season or is it just me? Also there is some sexy time in this chapter. So if that's not your thing you may want to skip the last third of the chapter.

They strolled down the market place of the island; Danny and Julian in front, side by side with Max trotting along beside the arms dealer. Both men looked the part of vacationers: swim trunks, sandals, t-shirts, and sunglasses. Danny still donned his palm branch hat that Chris Long had thought looked ridiculous on him, really what arms dealer wore a hat like that?

Chris and Rob trailed along behind the couple looking nonchalant but also keeping on alert. Julian nodded slightly to the right and they made their way to the café. A tall, slender yet still built man in a wild blue Hawaiian shirt sat reading the paper. 

Julian broke out into a wild smile pulling the taller man into a hug “Chris good to see you.” “Same man. Glad to see you alive and well.” He said clapping the agent on the shoulder before pulling away and reaching for Danny. The gun runner backed up a step and shot the agent a look of touch me and I’ll murder you in your sleep. 

He felt an elbow to his side and Julian whispered “Play along.” Danny held back an eye roll letting himself be pulled into the embrace. “We’re just a few old friends to anyone who may be watching.” Chris whispered pulling away with a huge smile plastered on his face. 

He gestured for them to sit down and ordered a round of beers. Max sat at attention between his two favorite people, not sure what to make of the newcomer. Julian scratched gently behind his ears “It’s alright boy. Chris is a friend you can relax.” Max huffed quietly stretching out and lying down between his people.

Chris Hogan nodded to Max. “Beautiful dog.” “Thanks.” “My fiancé and I have two great Danes.” “Danny arched an eyebrow “You’re engaged?” Chris laughed “Not all CIA Agents are handsome, single bi-sexual guys like this one.” He pointed to Julian with a grin. “Some of us have families. Director Brady has married for years and has three kids.” 

“And I’m pretty sure he’s scared of her.” Julian remarked taking a swig of beer. “No doubt! We all know better than to cross that woman! She’s a kick boxing champ, no one in the CIA would dare take her on.” Chris agreed. “There’s a reason I lean more toward men.” Danny muttered “Women are just trouble.” 

“More trouble than me?” Julian teased leaning up against his lover. “Trouble? No. Drama? Yes!” Danny tossed back the rest of his beer and signaled for another. “I only met a handful of you CIA people and the one woman I met was enough.” 

Chris laughed “Flavia?” “Yep. That girl is trouble with a capital T. She’s clever and knows how to use it. I may have to hire her instead of Wilfork to gather information.” Julian shook his head. “She’d love that too much.” 

“No doubt.” Chris agreed nodding. “So what’s your nickname?” Danny asked nodding towards Chris. The agent tilted his head in confusion. “Nickname?” A shit eating grin spread across Danny’s face as he slipped an arm around his lover’s shoulder “Oh you know that girl gives everyone a nickname. Apparently this one’s is Sweet Cheeks.” 

“Danny! What did I tell you!” Julian snapped, his cheeks turning red and pulling away from his lover. “Oh yes! How did you catch your pants on fire again Edelman?” Chris spit out between bouts of laughter. “Fuck you Hogan!” 

“She calls me Baby Face.” “Cause his skin is so smooth and his eyes are always wide open.” Julian added opening his eyes as wide as possible as Danny drug him back close. “Oh fuck you Edelman and your tiny eyes. Speaking of nicknames apparently she has taken a shine to your beau.” 

“Is that so?” Julian asked leaning back into Danny’s embrace. “Apparently she nicknamed him Handsome and I thought Romo was going to have coronary.” Julian laughed “Those two still doing their dance?” “Of course. Grossing the rest of the office out too. I thought Allen was going to cut his ears off the other day when they started up.” 

“You CIA people are a strange breed.” Danny commented. Julian and Chris exchanged a look before shrugging, they tended to agree. 

“Speaking of which I should fill you in on the plan and give you your tech gear. Best option is for you two to continue on as the happy couple of vacation. Keep your guards close and on alert. I will stick close too but I don’t want to send up any red flags. Suh is smart, he’s done his research and adding a new guard suddenly might tip him off.”

Danny nodded in agreement. “Sounds good.” “Flavia unscrambled his GPS tag yesterday and is tracking his whereabouts 24/7. So far he’s stayed in Russia but the second he moves will know it and I’ll alert you right away.”

Julian nodded his approval and Chris slid a shopping bag over to the two men. “You’re gifts. There’s four ear pieces to communicate with us, one for everyone on your team. There are a couple of GPS trackers if you need them, four burner phones, four watches that include a high powered laser, so please don’t cut any fingers off. I believe those were a request.” Chris grinned as Danny rolled his eyes. “Gronkowski is the last person who needs a laser. He’s going to hurt someone.” 

Hogan shot Julian as nervous look as continued on “Four pairs of designer sunglass that record video as well as audio and upload straight to the CIA database, a few plantable listening devices as well. Oh and Amendola there is a package from you from Director Brady. I have no idea what’s in it.” Julian glanced at Danny over his shoulder and the arms dealer shrugged in reply. 

“That should be about it. I’ll keep in touch with you, I have an ear piece on the same frequency as you. Jules, Allen is still your handler and a temporary one for the rest of your team. He will be in touch as well.” Julian nodded in agreement “Sounds good.” 

“Good. I’ll be in touch later on this afternoon.” He stood sliding on his own palm branch hat. “Where does everyone keep getting these strange hats?” The spy asked and Chris laughed. “Gotta blend in Jules.” “By looking like an idiot?” 

“Takes one to know one Edelman.” Hogan quipped. “Hey I make this hat look good.” Danny snapped as Julian rolled his eyes at the pair of them. “You’re both ridiculous.” “You’re just jealous. But don’t worry babe will get you a matching one.” 

Julian shook his head at his lover rising to his feet as well grabbing their large shopping bag of presents. “See you later. Thanks for the gear.” “Of course. Oh and one more thing.” Chris paused, a grin spreading across his face “If the two of you decide to get intimate please take out your ear pieces.” 

Julian’s eyes widened as his cheeks heated up. “Allen said he’s heard you two fucking enough.” The older agent’s face was bright red. “It was one time! And he could stop creeping and shut off communications on his end. ” Danny tipped his head back roaring with laughter. Hogan waved goodbye, chuckling to himself as he walked away. 

“Oh Fuck you!” Julian groaned heading back towards the hotel. Danny chased after slinging an arm around the agent “Later babe.” Julian shot the arms dealer a dirty look playful pushing him away. Gun runner grinned. “You saying you want it right now? It’s not very private but I’m sure we can find a side street or something.”

“You’re impossible!” “I’m always possible for you.” Danny whispered in agent’s ear. Julian raised an eyebrow in response “Can’t say the same.” Danny lifted a hand to his heart “Ouch! You wound me.” “You’ll survive.” Julian laughed pushing the arms dealer aside and entering their hotel room. 

He set the bag down on the bed and Max hopped up beside it to investigate. “You want to grab the guys?” “I have a better idea.” The arms dealer’s voice was low and silky as he slunk forward sliding his arms around the agent’s waist and tracing the hem line of shorts. 

Julian shivered slightly in his arms despite the heat. “I know you want it.” “Dola we need to get prepared.” Julian protested as Danny rained kisses down his neck. “Don’t worry I’ll prepare you.” Danny whispered huskily into his neck. 

Julian let out a low moan “Fuck Danny.” “I intend to. I’m going to make you feel good.” The arms dealer walked them backwards dragging Julian into his lap. The agent swiveled in his lap facing him and bringing their lips together. 

Max barked excitedly and Danny snapped his fingers pointing towards the living area. The Doberman whined before jumping down and heading to the couch. He lay down with a sigh, sulking that yet again he was left out of all the fun. 

The spy lifted his arms allowing Danny to remove his shirt and toss it away. He pressed down letting his hard cock rub against his lover’s, relishing the pleasurable friction. The arms dealer moaned loudly, slipping his hands lower inside Julian’s shorts. “Let me at those sweet cheeks.” 

He was just about to slide down the agent’s pants when there was a knock on the door. Julian pushed up and Danny yanked him back down to his chest “Ignore it.” He latched his mouth to lover’s collar bone and sucked hard. Julian groaned, dropping his head down to return the favor. 

Another knock at the door and Max barked in warning. “Go away.” Danny shouted before returning to marking Julian’s creamy skin with his mouth. “Boss come on!” Gronkowski shouted knocking louder. “Persistent fucker!” Danny growled teeth lightly skimming the skin in front of him.

“Last warning! Go away Gronkowski!” “Come on Dola I wanna see what gadgets we got!” Julian pushed himself up, rolling away before Danny could snag him. “Jules don’t.” “He’s right Danny. They all need to be filled in on the plan.” 

Danny slammed his fists down in the bed in frustration, it was the second time in twenty four hours Gronkowski had ruined the mood! Next time the big idiot brought one of his many party girls back with him, he would have his revenge. He glared at the two men as they entered in the room, Julian following after pulling a shirt on. He couldn’t help but grin at the few bruises dotting the agent’s neck and shoulders. 

His shirt did little to hide a couple of the marks and Danny suppressed a growl. It was so sexy to see their love making bites marring his pale skin. His dick apparently agreed, twitching against the fabric of his shorts. The agent’s eyes met his and he mouthed “Later.” 

Julian brushed against him while leaning to grab the bag “Count on it.” The arms dealer whispered causing the younger man to twitch excitedly. He shot Danny a look of not the right time and the weapons dealer smirked leaning back against the head board. 

Chris Long rolled his eyes resisting the urge to smack his forehead. “Seriously you two we’re in the room! Stop with the fuck me eyes.” Danny glared at him “Well if you two wouldn’t interrupt every time we.” “Ok.” Julian interrupted loudly “Let’s see what we got here.” 

“Everyone gets an ear piece, burner phone, and these babies.” Julian held up a pair of sunglasses. “They record audio and video and are uploaded to the CIA database. All you need to do is hit this button.” He demonstrated before handing them out to the group. 

“These are sweet!” Gronk commented slipping them on his face. “How do I look?” “Like an idiot.” Chris Long quipped. “Nah I look good.” The guard bounced his way over to the large floor length mirror admiring himself. Danny shook his head motioning for the agent to continue. “You might as well continue. He’ll be staring at himself all day!” 

The agent pulled another box out of the bag with a grin “Gronk I believe you requested these.” The large man whipped around practically vibrating with excitement. Danny rolled his eyes, sometimes he acted like such a child! Julian opened the box tossing one to Gronkoswki. “Be careful they have a laser feature.” 

The guard’s eyes were huge “Fuck yes! I love the CIA!” “Can you say that any louder? I don’t think they heard you across the island.” Danny grumbled. “Oops. Sorry.” Gronkowski whispered, his voice rising in volume once again. “Right here.” Julian pointed out the button as Chris and Danny shouted at the same time. “Don’t touch it!” 

“Oh come on guys!” The large man whined. “Not indoors!” Danny snapped and Gronk sighed “Fine. Later I’m taking this outside and trying it out.” “Anything else Jules?” Chris asked leaning against the wall. 

“A couple of plantable GPS trackers and listening devices.” He held up the small devices and Danny motioned for one. The arms dealer inspected the device critically “Looks similar to what you planted on Max.” Julian looked up surprised. “You found that huh.” 

“I did.” “And he left it on so you could find us again.” Chris Long chimed in and Danny snarled, cheeks beginning to tint pink. “Shut the fuck up.” Gronk giggled from the corner “You sure did boss! It was so romantic!” “I outta fire you all!” Danny shouted rising from the bed as Gronk continued to giggle from across the room. 

“Anyway. That’s about it except for this.” He handed over the last box to Danny. There was a note taped to the front:  
Dola.   
A token of my appreciation. Enjoy it.   
Director Brady

He slid the lid off to find a brand new, CIA issued Glock. It looked identical to the firearm Julian carried. He turned the weapon over in his hands; he had to hand it to the agency they knew how to pick weapons. “What do you think?” Julian asked. 

“It’s not bad. You’re CIA director knows his weapons well.” “Tom? Nah. The weapons department chooses and issues them.” “You guys have your own weapons department? Do they have grenade launchers?” 

“Not that I’m aware of.” Julian replied trying not to laugh at the large man’s disappointment. “That’s just what you need Gronkowski.” Chris commented “Besides Dola can get ahold one if you want.” Danny glared a Chris “I’m not getting any of you a grenade launcher.” 

“Oh come on Boss.” Danny turned his glare to Gronkowski “Not a chance.” “Well then I’m going to go try this baby out!” He held up his watch proudly. “Don’t hurt anyone.” Julian called after him. Chris shook his head “Don’t worry I’ll keep an eye on him.”

“Take Max with you!” The Doberman opened one eye from his napping spot on the rug. “Go on.” Danny pointed to the door and Max reluctantly drug himself towards the door. He turned back one last time giving his best sad eyes. “Not gonna work. Go Max!” 

“Come on Max.” Chris called and the Doberman followed after with a huff. “Poor boy looked so sad.” “He’s fine. Now where were we?” Danny asked sliding up to Julian on the bed. “Hmm I think you were trying to get into my pants.” 

“Was it working?” Danny asked leaning close. “Why don’t you see for yourself?” The agent replied bringing his lips millimeters from the older man. Danny smirked closing the gap and locking their lips. He slid his hair into the hair at the back of younger man’s head while the other pulled him closer by the waist. 

Julian moaned and Danny used the opportunity to slide his tongue in. The agent gripped the back of the arms dealer’s neck while the other arm wrapped around his torso. Their hot and heavy make out session was interrupted by the shrill ring of the gun runner’s phone. 

He broke the kiss with a growl, snatching his phone and glaring at the screen. He took a breath to calm himself before answering “Dola.” Julian dropped his arms lying back on the bed. The older man held up a hand as he stood from the bed “Don’t move. I’ll be right back.” 

The agent bit his lip, lowering his eyes to his tented shorts before running a hand over the bulge with a low moan. Danny shot him a desperate look. “Don’t tease.” He mouthed backing out of the room. Julian flopped over with a sigh, Danny wasn’t the only one with blue balls. 

He returned almost an hour later, the sun beginning to set. “I’m sorry I had a picky client.” The words died on his lips as he discovered his lover wasn’t in there room. He glanced around noticing a glowing coming from the balcony. He parted the curtains, a smirk growing on his face. 

He slid the glass doors open stepping outside. “Hey there handsome. I wasn’t sure if you were coming back.” Julian replied letting his eyes roam over the other’s body as he reclined against the edge of the hot tub sipping on a whiskey. 

Danny glanced at the glass bottle next to younger man “One of my favorites.” Julian smirked over the top of the glass “I know. Are you going to stand there all night or join me? The water’s fine.” Danny wasted no time stripping off his shirt. 

He stepped closer, his eyes falling to the water “Where’s your suit?” Blue eyes sparkled up at him “On the bed.” “Don’t be teasing.” Danny growled dropping his underwear in a heap at his feet. He climbed into the tub giving his lover a great view of his ass. He watched Julian wet his lips, those blue eyes tracking his every move. 

He accepted the glass tumbler of whiskey he was handed, setting it aside and closing the gap between them. Julian leaned back against the edge of the tub, slowly sipping his whiskey. “Can I help you?” “You bet your sweet cheeks you can.” 

Danny took the glass from Julian’s hand and set it aside before pinning him in place and rutting against him. Julian groaned against his mouth and biting his lower lip. The older man grinned against the others lips, two could play at this game. He broke the kiss, trailing kisses downward until the juncture of agent’s neck and shoulder and he bit down. Hard. 

Julian practically screamed, tossing his head back as he tugged harshly on the arms dealer’s hair. The hair pulling only encouraged the older man, he slipped a hand between them wrapping it around the agent’s cock. A few strokes and Julian cried out “Bedroom. Now!” Danny didn’t need to be told twice, jumping out of the tub and yanking his lover with him. 

He snatched up a couple of towels, tossing one to the dirty blonde man before quickly drying himself. He tossed it aside making his way back to the bed where Julian was sprawled out. His legs wide open as he stroked himself rhythmically, his blue eyes clouded with lust as the followed the arms dealers every move. 

Danny wasted no time, smearing some lube on his fingers and settling between the agent’s legs. Three fingers deep and twirling his tongue around the crown on the younger man’s dick, he felt a sharp tug of his hair. The arms dealer pulled his fingers out quickly replacing them with his cock. 

Legs wound around his waist pulling him closer and deeper. Danny draped himself over his lover, taking great care to keep his weight off Julian’s injured side. A light touch ran from his temple to behind his ear “I’m good. Give me your worst.” 

He smirked against warm skin, nipping gently as he slammed his hips forward mercilessly. Julian’s moan pitched higher and higher the closer he got as he clawed at his lover’s back and arched his hips up, desperate to get some friction against his dick. He screamed when Danny’s hand found it and stroked, spilling sticky, hot cum between them. 

He buried his face in Julian’s neck as the agent clung to him. A few more brutal thrusts and he felt teeth against his neck and he cried out shooting his load as Julian bit down. They clung to each other as their breathing slowed Julian’s legs tiring quickly and he let them fall to the bed. He sighed, thoroughly fucked and satiated, as Danny slid out and rolled next to him. 

Their peace was interrupted by a loud bark followed by the sound of scratching. Max barked louder and jumped at the door. He had heard screams coming from his people’s room after all! Julian rolled over pulling Danny against him by the waist. “It’s ok Max.” 

Max, apparently not satisfied with agent’s answer, whined and continued his relentless scratching at the door. Danny rolled his eyes undoing Julian’s arms “I better let him in or he’s going to tear a hole in that door. Don’t you move.” Julian laughed breathlessly “Like I could.” 

The arms dealer smirked heading towards the door and tossing Julian a pair of underwear “That’s what I like to hear.” He barely had the door opened an inch before Max’s nose appeared; he knocked the door open charging inside the room. He stopped to inspect Danny, sniffing at him with a frown before heading over to Julian. 

He gave the agent the same treatment; then snorted trying to clear his nose. Both his people seemed fine but they smelled like each other, more so than usual. They must have been doing that weird thing where they rubbed scent all over each other. Max didn’t understand it but he was glad his people were safe. 

Julian ruffled Max’s fur and the Doberman’s leg started to twitch. “I wonder what he thinks about.” It was Danny’s turn to snort “Who knows? He’s a dog probably the next time he gets snacks.” “Sounds like Gronk.” Julian replied with snicker. 

Danny laughed returning to bed, he snapped his fingers and pointed to the floor. Max ignored him enjoying the itch Julian was scratching way too much, he could never get it on his own. “Max.” The dog made a whine of displeasure, leaning against Julian looking up at him with big, sad eyes, hoping the younger man would let him stay. 

“Dola. Look at him, he missed us.” Danny rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed. “Fine. He can stay.” Max’s tail started to wag “But you’re sleeping at the end of the bed.” Max sighed, he could live with that. He slunk to the end of the bed and curled up. 

“You’re spoiling him.” Danny murmured against Julian’s shoulder. “How else am I going to be his favorite?” “I knew you were up to something.” “Always. You knew I was trouble.” “That you are Sweet Cheeks that you are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could totally use a laser watch! Haha. Chapter 4 will be up soon.


	4. The Hunter Or The Prey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew is enjoying their set up as they patiently wait for Suh to show. Little do they know they're the ones being set up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A BIG thank you to MrsFlashBrightside for all her encouragement, proof reading, amazing ideas! She is simply the best and this fanfic would have never happened without her!

Five days. They had been in Tahiti five days and no sign of Suh or Talib. Flavia had been keeping tabs on them twenty four seven and so far neither had left Russia. Not that Danny was complaining; he managed to meet with two different clients both for huge shipments as well as spend some quality time with his lover. 

He was immensely enjoying his days lazing on the beach and strolling through the small market places and then making hot, passionate love at night. There was just one problem, he was constantly on alert and so was his whole team. He was currently reclining on their private beach sharing an over sized lounge chair with his sexy CIA agent. 

His eyes scanned the beach for the umpteenth time in the last hour, searching for any sign of their bomb maker. Chris Long lay not too far away in his own beach chair sipping on some kind of local alcohol while chatting with CIA Chris. Rob Gronkowski, the large man child he was, was currently frolicking in the ocean waves with Max, who zooming all over the beach like a puppy. 

Finding nothing out of place he lay back. “He’s not stupid enough to waltz out onto the beach and shoot us in broad daylight; he’s too sly for that.” Julian commented stretching out with a yawn before returning to his current pillow, the arms dealer’s chest. “I know. But the minute we let our guard down we become vulnerable.” 

“True. But what if that’s what he wants?” Danny made a questioning noise “Perhaps that’s his plan. He’s a sick bastard, I’m sure he would enjoy keeping us on edge for as long as possible.” “You may be right.” the weapons dealer agreed, tilting his head down to look Julian in the eyes. A soft smile on his face as gazed into the blue eyes, they matched the ocean perfectly. 

“What are smiling about?” “Nothing.” He replied kissing the agent’s temple as he laid back and let his eyes fall closed. “Yea right. Nothing my ass.” Julian murmured nuzzling Danny’s neck. “You’re right. I was thinking about those sweet cheeks of yours.” The agent snorted “Behave. There are other people around.”

“Fuck em.” Julian peeked up at him through his eyelashes “I thought it was me you wanted to fuck?” “Always babe.” Danny replied searching out his favorite pair of lips. Julian eagerly responded to the kiss sucking the arms dealer’s bottom lip between his own. 

Long rolled his eyes “They’re at it again.” Hogan arched an eyebrow turning in the direction the other Chris nodded. “Will you two give it rest already? I would like to keep my lunch down.” Hogan stared at the couple in surprise as Danny raised a middle finger in their direction. “I’ve never seen Julian so openly affectionate before.” 

“Wish I could say the same.” Long replied taking a large gulp of his rum, maybe he could get drunk enough to erase that imagine from his mind. “They’ve been pretty open from the start. I’ve won a lot of money betting on them.” “What?” “Oh yea.” Long chuckled “Gronkowski and I used to bet on how long it took them before they were up in the room banging each other’s brains out. It only took five minutes once.” 

A low groan reached the pair’s ears followed by a growl and Long shouted “You two better not be fucking in that chair.” He turned his head hoping to find both men still had their clothes on; but to his surprise Danny sitting alone. Puzzled he looked further down the beach and saw Julian on his back in the sand wrestling around with Max. 

“Jules don’t tear another stitch please.” He called knowing he would be ignored. He sighed, lying back and sliding his hat further down on face. Now was a good time for a nap. Hogan would have agreed but he needed to be on guard, speaking of which, he sent Flavia a text to check on Suh’s location. 

A cat nap was just what he needed, Long thought twenty minutes later stretching out cat like. Hogan was still next him “No movement yet.” He nodded in acknowledgement before surveying the beach his eyes coming to rest on a sight he didn’t need to see. Seriously how in love were these two?

There was Danny almost neck deep in the ocean with Julian hugging him from behind. He couldn’t hear what they were saying but he saw Julian giggle and kiss the arms dealer’s neck. He didn’t think it could get any worse and Danny stood up walking towards the shore and yes Julian was riding him piggyback style. 

“I need another drink.” He muttered tossing back the rest of his rum. He turned to Hogan who was busy on his phone “Do you see this?” Hogan grunted looking up from his phone “Those two? I’ve seen much worse.” “Really?” “You see should Director Brady and his wife they make those two look tame.”

“Do you think we’ve tortured him enough?” Julian giggled kissing Danny’s neck. “Not nearly enough.” Danny replied hoisting Julian higher onto his back as a wave washed over them. “Dola look.” Julian pointed over his shoulder at Max. “Max’s made a friend.” 

They watched as a pair of dolphins swam circles around the dog. Max spun around and around attempting to catch him with little success. The dog grew tired of swimming in circles and gave up, paddling towards his people with the dolphins in tow. 

“Could this get anymore lovely dovey?” Long shouted “Now they’re petting dolphins.” Gronkoswki sat up eyes roaming the shoreline “Dolphins?” Long pointed towards the ocean and Gronkowski took off running. He had always wanted to pet a dolphin. 

He eagerly came splashing up to the group “Easy big fella.” Julian laughed as one of the graceful mammals brushed against his hip. The smaller dolphin raised his head out of the water clicking at the newcomer. “It’s ok little fella I just want to meet yah.” 

He stuck his hand out letting the aquatic mammal brush against him “This is so cool!” Julian and Danny returned to the beach having tortured the body guard enough, leaving Gronkowski to enjoy dolphins. It was growing late in the afternoon when the group decided to head back to their hotel for some dinner. 

They dispersed; Gronkowski and Long heading towards their separate rooms down the way from Danny and Julian’s, while Hogan headed to his on the second floor. Max stopped a few rooms down from theirs growling. “What’s the matter?” Danny asked drawing a gun from his back pocket as Julian did the same. 

They two exchanged a look before slowly advancing towards their room. Max darted in front of the pair attempting to stop them by scratching at Danny’s leg. “I don’t see anything. What’s gotten into you?” He eyed the entrance to their room up, jiggling the door handle and finding nothing. 

He shrugged pulling out the room key as Max turned and pawed desperately at Julian’s thigh. “Max what’s wrong?” The agent attempted to calm the dog when he heard it, the unmistakable sound of a bomb triggering. He threw himself over Danny as it exploded and the whole world went black. 

The explosion rocked the small hotel sending Long and Gronkoswki tumbling to the ground. They quickly recovered racing towards the explosion. They saw Danny first sprawled out across the ground on his back unmoving. “Oh shit!” Gronkowski hissed kneeling down next to his boss. 

They heard a whimper as Max limped to Danny’s side nuzzling his owner in a desperate attempt to wake him. “Go find Jules.” Chris ordered kneeling down on the other side of boss to survey his injuries. There were no obvious life threatening injuries and Chris heaved a sigh of relief. 

Rob found Julian, about thirty feet away on his stomach. The guard knelt down checking for injury, finding no apparent injuries he rolled the agent over finding a large gash on his forehead but nothing that appeared life threatening. 

Hogan came speeding up to them in a large SVU. “We need to get the hell out of here now!” Chris hauled Danny up sliding into the back seat followed by Gronkowski who scooped Julian up. Max jumped inside with a whimper landing on his bad leg. “It’s alright boy we’ll get you checked out too.” Gronk soothed as the dog curled up next to him, laying his head on Julian’s thigh. 

“I need an evacuation plan and a medical team now! I’m sure Suh did it but get a forensics team down here to be sure.” Hogan ordered into his phone as he sped towards the hospital. He hung up his phone, tucking it into his breast pocket. “We are headed to the only private hospital on the island the public ones are too risky.” 

“Don’t you think Suh will be expecting that?” Long asked. “Yes, but they have much higher security and the CIA has already contacted to let them know we are coming in the back entrance. It’s the best we can do till an extraction team can get here tomorrow.” 

They pulled up to the hospital, a team of doctors and nurses already prepared for them. The doctors exchanged a look at the large dog limping in behind them but said nothing as they loaded the two unconscious men on to gurneys and got them inside to get checked out. 

Danny groaned as a bright light was shone in his face and he batted it away. He squinted as Chris Long’s profile came into view “Welcome back Dola.” He cleared his throat roughly. “What happened?” “Your hotel room was rigged to a bomb. The key card activated it.” 

The arms dealer swallowed, his throat was so fucking dry “Jules?” “He’s alright boss. He’s in a room down the hall. Hogan and Max are with him.” The arms dealer hissed as the doctor prodding his ribs, feeling for broken bones. “No broken ribs. You’re very lucky you escaped with only a minor concussion.” 

“Sure doesn’t feel like it.” The arms dealer groaned, his whole body ached and he had a killer headache. “I’m sure not. Sounds like you got tossed quite aways. You’ll be sore for the next couple of weeks. I’ll have the nurse bring you some pain medication while I go check on your friend.” 

The doctor gave instructions to the nurse in the hall before heading down to the agent’s room. He was reaching for the door handle when he heard. “Excuse me doctor?” The tall dark hair man turned on his heels “Yes?” He threw his arms up as a metal pipe came flying at his face. 

Chris Hogan finished a text to the director, glancing up as the doctor walked in. “I’m going to need to exam your friend here if you could step out for a moment.”   
The agent nodded slipping out of the room and taking a seat in the hall. The doctor stepped forward pulling a wire rope from his pocket wrapping it around his hands. He smirked pulling it tight before pressing it across Julian’s throat. The agent’s eyes flew open as he gasped.

His hands flew up yanking and clawing on the assassin’s wrists, the man merely laughed pressing down harder as Julian struggled to take a breath. The man heard a growl a second before pain exploded in his arm and he stumbled backwards. Max was barking loudly drawing the attention of everyone in the wing.   
“Go!” Danny shouted as Gronkowski flew out of the room and down the hall. Chris Hogan came bursting through the door, eyes wide as he attempted to pull Max off the assassin. “Come on Max let go!” Hogan yelled before falling flat on his ass with Max in his lap as the intruder scrambled to his feet making a bee line for the door only. Hogan followed after tackling the man against the door. 

He punched the agent in the face, stunning Hogan before rolling away and knocking the door open. He took off down the hall as Hogan got to his feet and chased after. Gronkowski raised his gun as a mysterious man burst from Julian’s room and Agent 15 shouted. “Get him!” The guard fired and the assassin dropped to the floor. 

“I got him. Go.” Gronkowski assured feeling for a pulse. Hogan darted back down to Julian’s room. Max was sitting between Julian’s legs on the hospital bed, he growled when the door opened only to calm when he saw it was Chris. “Are you alright?” Julian nodded massaging his throat “I take it Suh sent an assassin.” His voice was rough.

Chris nodded “Looks that way. How do you feel?” “Like I got tossed thirty feet in the air.” The agent replied with a sigh as he leaned back on the bed. “You did. He rigged a bomb to your hotel room.” “I figured. We’re not safe here.” “I know I called in an extraction team but they can’t get here till later tomorrow.” Julian looked lost in thought as he held out a hand. “I’ve got someone who can get here faster. Can I borrow your phone?” 

Gronkowski came in a minute later as Julian was on the phone. He nudged Chris Hogan. “He ok?” “Yea I think so.” “Whose he talking to?” “Not sure. But he’s rolling his eyes a lot.” Gronkowski hummed to himself as Julian hung up the phone. “He’ll be here in six hours. He’s texting us the location.” 

“Well we better prove to Dola you’re ok before he has a coronary. You alright to walk?” Gronkowski asked gripping Julian’s elbow as he helped the agent out of bed. “Yea I’m fine.” They slowly made their way down to weapons dealer’s room with Max limping beside them. 

“Max why are you limping?” The dog whimpered holding up his sore paw. “Come here boy.” Julian dropped into a chair outside Danny’s room and encouraged Max to show him his foot. The agent gently ran his fingers down the dog’s leg to his foot. “Nothing seems broken.” 

He gently turned over the doberman’s paw and noticed a piece of debris sticking out from between the pads. “That’s the problem isn’t boy. Hold still for me.” The agent grasped the piece of glass between his thumb and index finger, quickly plucking out the offending object. Julian let his paw drop and Max licked it cleaned before testing it out. 

He wagged his tail happily and dancing around. Julian patted his head standing on his feet and heading into his boyfriend’s room. The minute he entered the room Danny’s eyes met his and he was across the room in seconds embracing him. “Are you ok?” “I was going to ask you the same question.” Danny replied with a small smile as he cupped Julian’s cheek. 

“I’m fine.” “ Me too.” “You sure? I heard gun shots.” “I’m good. Just an assassin.” The arms dealer arched a brow “Just an assassin?” “Yea. Don’t worry Gronk shot him. Thanks for that by the way.” 

“Happy to help.” The large man chirped. “Is that where this came from?” Danny asked his fingers trailing over the raised welt that spanned Julian’s throat. “I’m fine.” Julian assured him perching on the edge of the bed. “Then what’s this?” Danny traced his fingers over the bandage on his forehead. 

The agent shrugged “Just a few stiches no big deal.” “It is a big deal.” Chris Long interrupted “That’s the second time you’ve busted those stitches in your abdomen Jules. It’s never going to heal if you don’t rest.” Julian waved him off as Long rolled his eyes. 

“Anyway we need to get outta here if you’re up for it.” “Yup.” Danny swung his legs over the side of the bed “I’m going to need some clothes.” “Are you both crazy?” Long cried as the two men looked unimpressed by the accusation. “You were both just thrown airborne by a bomb not three hours ago. You’re staying here to rest.” 

“I’m afraid we can’t do that. Suh has already sent one goon to impersonate a doctor, we can’t trust anyone here. The best thing to do is get going and get to a safe house.” Julian replied as Danny groaned. “A safe house? Why can’t we go home?” Chris Hogan answered the gun runner. “Until we capture Suh it’s not safe for you to go home. We posted a couple of employees to watch the place.” 

Danny rolled his eyes; that’s just what he needed a couple of government rookies roaming his private island. “Did someone grab my phone?” “Uh here it is boss.” Gronkoswki held out the battered phone. Danny sighed rubbing a hand over his face in frustration. “Here Dola.” Long handed over his phone. “I’m going to track you down some clothes.” The arms dealer nodded his thanks as he dialed. 

Danny hung up the phone not a minute later. “Brees is going to take over security on the island. He’s the best in the business, nothing will get by him.” Hogan nodded pulling out his phone “I’ll let the CIA know.” Long returned with an armload of green scrubs. “This is what I could find.” 

“It’ll work.” Julian said reaching for a set. “Can we have some privacy?” Danny snapped. “Oh now you want privacy? Didn’t seem to bother you either of you earlier today.” The arms dealer glared at his guard who handed him the other set of scrubs and following the other two men out of the room. 

“You sure you’re ok.” Danny asked softly after they were both dressed. He pulled his boyfriend to him running his hands down his muscular flank. He paused at the bulky bandage on the younger man’s side “You really should take it easy.” Julian sighed resting his forehead against his lover’s “You should learn to take our own advice.” 

“Touché. We should probably get out of here.” Julian pressed one last kiss to his lips before they headed out of the room. “You two blend in well.” Hogan commented leading the way out of the hospital. “That maybe so but I wouldn’t want either of them as my doctor.” Gronkowski quipped earning an eye roll from multiple members of the group. 

A few hours later and they made it to the pickup location on the edge of the island. They didn’t have to wait long as a plane came in for a landing. Danny watched as a small man departed the plane quickly approaching them. “You’re savior has arrived! How you doing Jules baby?” 

Danny’s eyes narrowed recognizing that annoying voice, Wes Welker. He glanced over at Julian, who was sent him an apologetic smile. “He was the best I could do on short notice.” Danny sighed as the ex-agent beckoned them onto the plane; he was in the mood to deal with the ex-CIA pervert. This was going to be a long ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to thank everyone for reading! I hope you are enjoying the second series of Let the Bullets Rain. Series 3 is finished as I'm working on 4 as we speak.


	5. The Greatest Thing You'll Ever Learn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Agent enters the fray, only to complicate things further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI this chapter mentions of torture, but nothing in graphic detail.

“I take it you don’t trust Welker either.” Hogan muttered to Danny as they entered the plane. “Not a bit.” He replied balling up his fists and suppressing the urge to hit the smaller man as the fucker’s hand once again found Julian’s back and was sliding rapidly lower. “Wes.” He heard Julian sigh in exasperation slapping the ex-agents hand away once again.

“Try that one more time and all your fingers are going to look like my pinky.” The agent held up his hand to emphasis his point. “Oh come on Jules, just having a little fun.” Wes chuckled as the Julian rolled his eyes taking a seat near the window. Max eyed Wes as he trotted up next to the spy and sprawled out on the floor.

Wes eyed the dog in return, holding his hands up and slowly taking a few steps back when Max growled softly. “You’re so much like Dola.” Julian murmured, stroking the dog’s silky head. Danny smirked settling beside the agent and running a hand down the dog’s back “Good boy Max.”

Welker made sure to sit as far from the couple as possible. It was obvious to everyone in the plane’s cabin that both Max and Danny weren’t fans of their proclaimed savior. The plane ride grew silent as most of its occupants chose to rest, the exception being an occasional loud snore from Gronkowski and Julian and Wes’s soft conversation.

The ex-agent had moved slightly closer since Max had fallen asleep at Julian’s feet. Danny had also joined his dog in slumber; arms crossed over his chest with his head slowly drifting to rest on his lover’s shoulder. “So you all work for the CIA now I see.” “Kinda of. They help when needed.” “In exchange for what?”

Julian eyed Welker hard saying nothing. “Oh Jules come on you know as well as I do they cut him some sort of deal. Are you telling me your boyfriend here decided to work for the CIA out of the goodness of his heart?” The spy remained silent instead choosing to glance down at his phone.

“You know I can find that information out in an instant so why don’t you just tell me.” Blue eyes snapped up to his. “Why? So you can use it against him?” Wes met Julian’s glare with a stare of his own. “Jules I have no reason to go after your boyfriend nor would I want to.” The spy sighed quietly glancing towards Danny’s sleeping form before answering “They erased his file and agreed to look the way on his arms deals.”

“I figured it was something like that. The CIA isn’t known for keeping their hands clean.” Agent 11 narrowed his eyes. “You know it’s true. How many times has the CIA jumped into bed criminals in the past? Hundreds? Thousands? Too many to count.” He nodded towards Danny. “You may care about him but he isn’t exactly innocent Jules.”

“Neither am I.” Julian countered. “None of us are Jules.” Wes replied settling back into seat for a cat nap. Julian turned his gaze towards the window, staring out in the darkness as he willed his exhausted mind to rest. Sleep, however; continued to evade him as minutes slowly turned to hours.

They finally landed at small private airport and quickly loaded up in a couple of armored SUVs. Danny glanced over at Julian in the seat next to him. The agent looked like he hadn’t slept, dark circles starting to form under his eyes.

He brushed his fingers against his lover’s softly; Julian turned to him with a frown. “Is everything ok?” The spy gave him a half smile in return “About as well as it could, given the fact a psycho is trying to kill us all.” “That seems to be the theme of our lives lately.” Danny replied and the agent agreed.

They made it to the safe house about an hour later. Once inside they set up shop; setting up computers and phones as Wes handed them a few replacement gadgets and weapons. A skype call from the CIA came through almost immediately and Julian answered it.

Ryan Allen’s face lit up the screen “Jules are you and your team at the safe house?” “Yes. We’re all settled in here.” “Good. Let me get Brady.” A moment later and the director’s face came into view. “Ryan says you guys made it to safe house ok. Should I ask how?”

“That would be me.” Wes stepped up next to Edelman. “Ahh Wes. I should have known. I haven’t seen you around lately.” “That’s because I’ve been too busy cleaning up the CIA’s mess.” The shorter man clapped back and Tom frowned.

Danny glanced between the two men, it appeared that Brady wasn’t a fan of Welker either. He couldn’t blame the director, it seemed as though no one was really fan of Wes Welker. Well except Jules, who had some strange friendship with the man that he couldn’t even begin to comprehend. And to be honest, the arms dealer wasn’t sure he wanted to. 

Tom rolled his eyes “Anyway. The bomb in your hotel room was definitely a Suh special. He was spoofing his location and Flavia is working on that as we speak. We hope to know more in a few hours. Until then sit tight I’m sending another agent down to help you.”

Julian nodded. “Sounds good.” “Once he gets there and we have a better idea of Suh’s location we’ll figure out a plan.” “Who are you sending?” Tom glanced away from the screen, appearing to not have heard the question. “Tom? Tom who are they sending?” The director sighed turning back to the screen “Agent 8.”

Julian’s blood ran cold, it couldn’t be. There was no way after last time they would partner him with asshole again. “You’re sending Carr?” Tom nodded “I’m sorry Julian but he was the best option.” Rage spread through the agent’s vein’s like an out of control wildfire. “In what fucking universe is he the best option?”

Tom kept his voice neutral as he calmly stared at his agent “He knows Suh and how he operates.” “So do I!” Julian practically screamed. The director ignored the outburst “We are low on agent’s right now Jules, you know that.”

“I’m not working with him.” Danny noticed the way Julian clenched his fists as they shook. Who the fuck was this guy? And what happened between them to get his boyfriend that riled up? 

Tom’s serene mask gave way as he sighed. “Jules please, I know its not ideal.” “Ideal? He fucking betrayed me. He left me to die and you want me to play nice with the fucker? Go to hell!”

“Julian!” Tom snapped, his voice sharp “You will work with him or you’re fired.” Julian glared at the screen. “Fine. Then I quit.” He slammed his gun down on the table, shaking his head as he turned to leave. “You walk out that door and you’re as good as dead.” He paused at the Director’s words “And so is Amendola. Suh will hunt him down after he kills you, you know that.”

Julian glanced towards his lover, Danny’s chocolate eyes swimming with a mixture of confusion and anger. He slowly turned back towards the screen, Tom staring back at him. “I know this hard for you.” “You don’t know squat.” The agent snapped and Director Brady took a deep breath to calm himself. 

“That very well maybe but you are my agent and I will do what it takes to protect you and your team. If that means you have to play nice with your ex-partner for a little bit then so be it.” He softened his tone “You’re also my friend and I want you to make it out of this alive.”

Julian shook his head. “You’re a fucking asshole Brady!” “Jules.” He was cut off by a middle finger before the agent stomped off to nearby bedroom, slamming the door shut. The room was silent for a second before a shrill whistle reverberated throughout the room.

“Damn Thomas! You really did it this time. Sending Carr of all people? You had to know how he would react.” “Shut up Welker.” Wes crossed his arms “You know how betrayed he’s going to feel now? First Belichick now this.” “Julian will be fine. He’s a seasoned agent he’s dealt with worse people.”

“That maybe so, but none of those people weren’t one of his closest friends, who tossed him to the curb when things got rough.” Brady interrupted, growing more irritated with the ex-agent with every word he spoke. “The CIA managed to stop a bomb from going off in a major city because of the information provided by Agent Carr.” “Information he got from selling out his own partner!” Wes shouted. He sucked in a breath, lowering his voice “You didn’t see him in that prison Tom. I did.” 

“I know.” Tom’s voice was soft. “I will get back in contact once we have more information.” And the screen went blank. Danny turned to check on his lover, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. “Let me check on him first.”

The arms dealer shook off the hand spinning to face the ex-agent. “Not a chance in hell.” Wes sighed “I know you don’t like me.” Danny snorted. “But there are a few things you should before you go in there.” Wes jerked his head towards an empty bedroom as Danny arched an eyebrow following after.

He shut the door behind him as Wes turned to him, keeping a hushed tone. “I’m guessing you gathered that Carr is an asshole.” Danny nodded, that much was clear. “He and Julian were partners in the past whenever missions called for it. This particular mission seemed simple enough; team up to get information on a terrorist cell. It went south however, when the informant got suspicious, apparently the leader of the terrorist organization had a previous run in with Jules.”

Danny felt a pit began to grow in his stomach, he didn’t like where this story was headed. “So Carr made a deal. He traded Julian’s location for the information. He set his own partner up to ambushed. They took him prisoner while Carr returned to headquarters relaying the information. He looked like a hero while Jules was tossed in a Russian prison to be tortured.” Wes paused his voice growing softer. “I managed to break in a week later, they did a number on him.”

The shorter man pointed to his forearm. “I’m sure you’ve seen the scar.” Danny nodded trying to keep his ever growing rage in check. “He was in bad shape when I found him and the doctor’s weren’t sure if they could save his arm. Luckily they did but it took its toll. His pinky finger won’t straighten out to this day.”

Danny fixed Wes with his best intimidating stare. “Who did this to him?” “A group of Russian terrorists.” “I want their names.” Welker nodded. “Give me a few minutes.” He slid his phone from his pocket and made a few calls. He scribbled something down a piece of paper, handed it to Danny. “Make sure they feel it.” 

The arms dealer nodded his thanks and placed a call of his own. “Odell how you doing? Good. Say I need in a favor and in exchange I’ll get you a few of those new semi-autos you’ve been eyeing. Great. Text me when it’s done.” He hung up heading out into the living room.

He found Max curled up outside the bedroom Julian had locked himself in. The Doberman lifted his head whining quietly at his owner. “I know boy. He’ll be ok.” He scratched the dog behind the ears as he knocked on the door. “Jules it me.”

“What?” He heard the agent snarl through the door. “Can I come in?” He heard a long sigh “Yea.” The agent was pacing back and forth across the room. If he kept it up he would wear a hole in the floor. Danny slowly approached watching as the agent paused, crossing his arms.

Julian allowed Danny close and the arms dealer rested his hands on his boyfriend’s shoulders. He frowned as Julian tensed beneath his touch. He kneaded the tight muscle beneath his fingers, drawing a sigh from the younger man who begun to relax under his touch.

“Wes told you about Carr didn’t he?” The agent whispered. “Yes.” The younger man sounded so exhausted. “How about we sit down?” Julian didn’t argue as Danny gently urged him towards the bed. He shed his clothes automatically and slid between the sheets.

He leaned back against Danny’s chest as the arms dealer’s wound around him. The gun runner’s fingers sought his hand, lifting it to his mouth and placing a soft kiss on the mangled pinky finger. “He was my partner Danny. I trusted him and he sold me out.”

“I know.” Danny murmured his lips grazing the younger man’s temple. Oh yes, he would make them pay. All of them would regret the day they hurt his lover. He squeezed Julian a little tighter, listening as the younger man continued to rage and unload one of his deepest, darkest secrets. 

The older man nuzzled against the agent as he spoke. “It doesn’t change how I feel about you.” “Good. Because these scars are kind of permanent.” He wiggled his finger to emphasize the point. “They just prove you’re a survivor.” Julian tilted his head back, tired eyes met his own, a flicker of humor in them “Because so far nothing has been able to kill me? Not a bomb or a bullet.” “And nothing will if I can help it.” “We all die sometime Dola.”

“Yes. But let’s make it a long time from now ok?” “Deal.” Julian agreed with a yawn. They lay down cuddled up together when Danny’s phone vibrated.

Odell Beckham Jr.: It’s done.  
Danny: Good. I’ll have those semi autos delivered next week  
Odell: Always a pleasure doing business with you Dola  
Danny: Agreed. Thank you.

“Whose that?” Julian mumbled sleepily next to him. “A client I have in Russia. He did me a favor.” Julian’s eyes narrowed as he flipped over to face Danny. “What favor?” “I had him take out the rest of that terrorist organization. They weren’t many left but he finished off the few who were still alive.”

Julian looked shocked, staring at Danny with wide eyes. His mouth hung open slightly but he had no idea what to say; part of him was so grateful to learn they were dead, the other part of him wasn’t so happy to discover Danny had people killed. The gun runner cupped his cheek “They won’t hurt you or anyone else again.” 

Julian nodded still partially in shock, no one had done something like that before for him. As if reading his mind Danny continued. “They were evil bastards they needed to be taken out. I’d do it again in a heartbeat for you.” Julian’s his heart swelled and he was sure it would burst. He loved this man so much.

Danny kissed his temple. “Welker told me they were wanted by the CIA but they couldn’t find a way to get to them.” Julian nodded; it was true they had been on the CIA’s most wanted list for quite a while. It was great that they had been stopped but he wasn’t exactly thrilled to discover his boyfriend had some shady clients in Russia. If the CIA found out they would use it to their advantage.

“How trustworthy is this client of yours?” “He can’t be any worse than Welker.” Julian ignored the sarcastic fueled reply. “I’m serious Danny. The CIA has been itching to get informants in Russia and if they find out about this they’re going to use every trick in the book to get their hands on him.”

“The only people who know about him are you, me, and Welker. As long as Welker keeps his yap shut well be fine.” Julian nodded “Wes won’t talk. But the CIA is persuasive; I’ve turned countless people into informants, some against their own agencies.” 

Danny eyed Julian critically “Is that so?” The younger man shrugged. “I’m good at it. Turn on the charm and I can make anyone turn.” “You think so huh?” Danny asked a smirk playing on his lips as he leaned in close. “It worked on you.” Julian replied bridged the gap, bringing their lips together as he straddled the arms dealers lap. 

“I’ll kill more terrorists if this is my reward.” Danny panted twenty minutes later lying on Julian’s well-built chest. He could have purred at the sensation of agent’s fingers gently scratching through his hair. “Like that?” “Uh huh. Keep.” Danny was interrupted by a knock at the door. 

He sighed “Yes?” “I need to talk to you two.” Chris Hogan said from the other side. “Come in.” Julian called as the door swung open. “Sorry to interrupt.” He blushed noticing the lack of clothing on the two. Danny waved him off. “The CIA found Suh and he’s in the country too. They want us to hold tight until the other agent arrives.” 

He noticed the grimace on Julian’s face at the mention of Agent 8. “Sorry Jules. For what it’s worth I think he’s a piece of shit and I tried to request someone else. But you know how stubborn Brady is.” Julian shot Hogan a small smile “I know. Thanks Hogs.” Chris nodded in reply and was just about to leave when he was pushed aside. 

He rolled his eyes seeing Wes Welker strut in the room. “I know you two are practically married now but if you want to add a third, I’d love to be the meat in your sandwich.” He let his eyes linger on Julian’s bare torso first before moving to Danny’s. “Fuck Wes! Shut up!” Julian sighed, annoyance clear in his voice as Danny snapped his fingers and Max came flying into the room and leapt on the bed. 

He turned to Welker with his teeth on full display. “Alright alright. I’m done.” The ex-agent pleaded backing up. “Good boy.” The arms dealer praised stroking the Doberman’s silky coat. Wes turned pleading eyes to Julian who shook his head. “You did it to yourself Welker. Anyway Hogan you were saying.” 

Gronkowksi and Long chose that moment to enter the room too. “Why am I not surprised neither of you have clothes on?” “Why are all of you in our room?” Danny snapped back. “I think it’s sexy. Maybe we should all be naked.” Wes trailed off as everyone in the room stared at him and Max growled softly.

Chris Hogan coughed loudly “So Carr will be here tomorrow morning and were to conference call to formulate a plan.” Agent 11 nodded. “Fine.” “Ok then. Well I’ll let you two rest.” Hogan mumbled and scurried out of the room. “Don’t worry.” Gronk called following the agent out of the room “You get used to seeing them in various states of undress. A couple of weeks back I walked in on them on the living room couch of all places.” 

Julian turned bright red as Danny screamed “You better shut the fuck up if you want to keep your job Gronkowski!” “Yes boss!” Gronk called back, try and failing to hold back a giggle. “You two make it so hard for me to hold my tongue. Are you into exhibitionism now because I’m totally down for that!” 

“Wes shut up before I let Max tear you apart.” Julian growled the tips of his ears growling. Wes winked “Fine. But next time let me know so I can watch.” “Oh I’m sure you’ll get the chance. They’re not very subtle.” Long commented with a smirk. 

Danny was about to get up and knock the smirk off both men’s faces but he was still naked and he didn’t want to give the short pervert a show he would surely use later in ways he didn’t want to think about. So he settled for pinning them with his best glare. 

Chris Long merely rolled his eyes; Dola’s death glares had no effect on him anymore, and apparently not Welker either. The arms dealer motioned to the door. “Can we have some privacy please?” The guard grinned cheekily “Of course boss.” 

The arms dealer rolled his eyes as the guard, turning towards Welker. The smaller man licked his lips and Danny snapped his fingers. Max rose to attention as Wes scooted out of the room. Julian shook his head “We really should be more careful.” 

“Why? It’s my house, my plane, and my money that pays for hotel rooms they can all deal. Besides were hot as fuck and anyone of them would be lucky to watch.” Julian eyed him sideways with a small smile. “There’s a smile.” “You’re a creep.” “And you love me for it.” The agent yawned loudly. “That I do.” 

“Come here.” He pulled Julian to his chest lying back. “Time to sleep.” Julian sighed settling against Danny. “Don’t worry about this Carr asshole. I’ll kill him if he tries anything. Ask the Russians. Oh wait you can’t because they’re dead.” 

Julian chuckled “You’re something else.” “Yup. But seriously if he thinks he can betray you again he’s dead.” The agent turned to rest his chin on the gun runner’s chest. “I appreciate that but I can take him.” “I know you can but we have you’re back.” Julian curled his arm tighter around Danny’s abdomen “I know. I trust you more than I’ve trusted anyone in my life.” 

Danny tried to ignore the fluttering his heart did every time Julian said something meaningful like that but he failed. The agent had gotten under his skin and into his blood. He never thought he was a man who would fall in love, let alone in a committed relationship but he was dead wrong. And he couldn’t be happier about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm curious to see if they are certain players, coaches, etc any of you would like to see in upcoming series? Thoughts?


	6. Fire & Gasoline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suh's up to no good and Danny gets himself in bind, literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So excited Julian got a 2 year extension! He deserves it! Now if we can only get Danny back to the Pats next year!

Chris Long had never seen Julian Edelman look so enraged in the short time he’d known the other man. He fists were clenched at his side, sour expression on his face, and fire in his eyes all screamed ‘back the fuck up’. Danny was the only one brave enough to get near him and even his cool, composed boss looked a tad bit unsure of how to handle the situation.

The second the Agent 8 walked it the room, it was as if someone had dumped gasoline on a fire. Julian bristled as if ready to fight for his life. “Edelman I know things didn’t end well on our last mission but.” Julian snorted in derision. Carr ignored it continuing on “But I was hoping we could leave it all in the past.”

“Fuck you.” The smaller agent replied looking ready to tear the other man limb from limb. Agent 8 sighed “But apparently that is not the case.” “Let me torture and leave you for dead and well call it even.” “Jules it was never my intention to.”

“Save it!” Edelman snapped “Let’s just track down Suh and end this mission. The less I see of you the better.” Carr nodded in agreement “I got word from Brady not too long ago that Suh was nearby so I was thinking.” He was interrupted by Chris Hogan “I’d like to confirm that.”

“We don’t have time to waste.” Agent 8 argued only to have Welker interrupt this time “I agree. We should confirm that.” “Not one of you trusts me do you?” Angry glares and stares confirmed his theory. “Why should we?” Gronkowski asked as Chris Long nodded in agreement.

“Fine. Waste time calling headquarters I don’t care.” Carr snipped as Chris Hogan got ahold of the CIA. Danny motioned Carr aside, the agent rolled his eyes but followed along. Danny glared up at the taller man. “Know this. You touch a hair on his head and you’re dead.”

Carr held his hands up “I get it. You’re the big, bad boyfriend but you seriously think you can threaten me?” Danny chuckled crossing his arms over his chest “I know I can. And if you fuck up you’re not just answering to me. You’re answering to them too.” Danny nodded towards Gronkowski and Long.

“Whatever.” Carr dismissed Danny turning to leave almost colliding with Rob Gronkoswki who looked less than pleased. “I’m only going to say this once. Jules is family and if you fuck with him you fuck with all of us.” Carr shook his head. “Yea yea I got it.”

“I don’t think you do. I will gladly leave you in the hands of some our associates and let them do what they please with you. Give you a little taste of what you did to my friend. What do you think boss?” “I think it’s a wonderful idea.” Danny replied, sadistic grin crossing his face.

“What are they discussing over there?” Wes asked leaning over and resting on Edelman and Hogan’s shoulders. “I don’t think you want to know.” Julian replied as Max growled softly at Welker. “Sorry. Not touching.” The ex agent replied backing up.

“Your terrorist friends met an unfortunate end yesterday. I can assure you, you don’t want to end up like them.” “You killed the Russians?” Danny leaned in “Nah. I just ordered it done. I have people to take care of those things. You’d do well to remember that.” He threw one last smirk Carr’s way before heading to his lover’s side.

“Say the word and he’s dead.” Julian smiled softly waiting for the call to connect. “I would love to take you up on that offer but I don’t think Brady would approve.” Danny sighed. “Fine but know the offer is still on the table. Gronk was be delighted to do it for you.” Julian looked to the large man who nodded excitedly to him. “No.” He mouthed and Gronk deflated in disappointment.

After confirming with Langley, that yes Flavia had indeed tracked him to Mexico they set out to form a plan. “I say we just kick in every door in the city until we find him.” Wes smirked. “I like you’re style Gronk but we don’t have the manpower.” “I agree with Welker we don’t have enough men for that but we did narrow down his location to a few city blocks and perhaps.”

Hogan never got to finish his sentence as loud boom rocked the safe house. The windows rattled as Max howled loudly pawing at his ears. “That sounded like a bomb.” Julian shouted rising to his feet and running for the door. He flung it open as the sound of screams met his ears.

People were screaming and running in all directions. A plume of smoke rose over the nearby park as the group raced towards it. “Are we sure this isn’t a trap?” Wes yelled as they disappeared into the smoke. The dark smoke made it almost impossible to see as it rolled through the city streets.

“I need help here.” Hogan shouted trying to move a large chunk debris off a woman trapped beneath it. Julian, Wes, and Chris Long rushed to his aid helping to rescue the woman. 

“Help. Please help.” “It sounds like a kid.” Danny shouted to Gronkowki who was glued to his side. The closer the got the more Danny’s intuition went crazy. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up “Something’s wrong.”

Finally they were able to able to make out two figures and Danny called out “Are you ok?” “No please help me!” The two exchanged a glance slowly stepping forward until they could see the child and Danny’s stomach dropped.

The little girl was crying as she was held at gunpoint but none other than Derek Carr. “What the fuck are you doing? Put her down!” “I’m afraid I can’t do that.” “You’re fucking insane. She’s just an innocent child.”

“We all were at one time.” Carr replied. “Let her go. She’s not the one you want.” “You’re right about that.” Danny heard the groan, whipping around to see Gronkowki moan and drop to the concrete. He threw his arms up but he was too late as the butt of gun made contact with his temple.

“You did good Agent Carr. Now help me get him out of here.” The agent tossed the little girl aside helping Suh zip tie the arms dealer’s hands and feet together. They pitched Danny into the trunk. “I better go before they get suspicious.”

An hour later and most of the smoke had cleared. There was still no sign of Danny or Rob as Julian grew frantic. No one had seen them for over an hour and the spy was growing more agitated by the second. “Let’s head back to the safe house they might have headed there.” Carr suggested. “No! We’re not stopping till we find them.” Julian roared as he continued to search.

“Over here!” Welker called. Chris Long arrived first, bending down to check Gronkowski’s vitals. “He’s breathing but it looks like he got knocked out.” He pointed to the large bump on the side of the guard’s head. “We need to get him out of here.”

Julian’s chest tightened where was Danny? “I’ll help you if you want to continue looking.” Hogan offered noticing the horrified look on the agent’s face. “I’ll help too.” Carr offered and Welker narrowed his eyes. “I’m not leaving you alone with him. I’m coming too.” Julian however wasn’t listening already running off to search elsewhere.

Danny’s head throbbed as he slowly came too. His vision was blurry and he his stomach rolled as he tried to figure out what was happening. He tested out his limbs only to discover they were bound, and he from the looks of it he was in the trunk of a car.

He jerked as the car came to stop and he heard the door slam shut. He squinted as light flooded his vision, he could barely make out the person’s outline as he was drug from the car and dropped into a chair nearby. “Glad to see you’re awake.”

He groaned softly, blinking furiously trying to clear his vision as he was now being bound to the chair by Suh. “A few more adjustments here and we’re all set.” Danny glanced down at his legs noticing a small device being attached.

“What the fuck are you doing?” “Such a mouth on you Amendola. If you must know I’m setting a bomb. Now smile for the camera.” Danny blinked as the flash momentarily blinded him. “Just a little incentive for your boyfriend.”

Suh smirked as he sent a text. “He won’t come.” The large man laughed “Oh yes he will. He’ll come running now that I have you. And once he does I’ll blow you both to hell.” Danny growled struggling against the ropes binding him.

“You’re not going to get out of those, they’re industrial strength.” He produced a long strip of cloth, covering Danny’s mouth and tying it behind his head “I don’t want you to give the surprise away early. Now just sit back and watch the show. Fireworks are guaranteed.”

Chris Hogan cringed as a text from Tom came through, Julian was going to flip. He showed Long. “We need to find him now!” Just as Hogan was about to call his phone started to ring. “Did you get my text?” Brady asked, sounding as on edge as Hogan felt. “Yes.” “Does Jules know?” “Not yet I was just about to call.”

Not a second later Julian burst in the front door, almost taking it off its hinges. “Where is Danny?” “You saw the text?” Long asked. “Flavia sent it to me. Now where’s Danny?”

“You sent Julian the text?” Tom hissed and Flavia nodded. “He deserved to know! It’s better than him wasting time and energy searching!” “Put me on speaker Hogan!” Brady ordered, growing more and more agitated by the second. 

“Jules can you hear me?” “I want every available agent down here now!” “Julian you know I can’t.” “I don’t give a flying fuck! You’re the director I want everyone here now!” Julian screamed cutting off Brady. “Edelman take a deep breath.”

“NO! My boyfriend is strapped to a bomb somewhere in the city I will not fucking calm down!” Tom took a breath before trying to calm his agent. “I understand this is.” “I don’t give a shit what you understand. Send me reinforcements now!” The spy roared.

“Jules its Flavia. Tony is on his way down and so is Brady. They’re heading towards jet as we speak.” The Director shook his head. “Flavia I’m not going to.” She cut him off. “Yes you are! Get your fucking ass on the jet now before I send those nude beach photos to everyone in the CIA!”

Tom growled. “Go!” She threatened stepping into his personal bubble with a glare. Tom matched her glare “Jules I’m on my way. Hold tight.” She tossed him one last glare as he rushed out of the room. “Jules you still there?”

“Yes.” The stress evident in his voice and Flavia ached for him. “Does he have his phone on him by chance?” “I don’t know. It all happened so fast.” “Listen to me Sweet Cheeks. We’re going to find him ok. He’s going to be just fine. I’m tracking his phone right now.”

“Got him. He’s look to be about seventy miles from you. It appears to be an old warehouse. I’m sending coordinates to you now.” “Thanks. Gotta go!” “Jules wait! Put your ear pieces in so we can all communicate.” “Will do.” He hung up as Welker tossed an ear piece in his direction.

They grabbed some extra weapons and tools loading them in the vehicle. Welker jumped into the driver’s seat, Carr in the passenger seat, with Hogan, Edelman, and Max in the back. Long stayed behind with the unconscious Gronkowski. 

“Before we go rushing in let’s figure out a plan.” Hogan suggested as they approached the deserted warehouse a couple of hours later. He grabbed Julian’s arm just in case the man tried to bolt. “We’re going to find him but we need to be careful. Rushing in half-cocked is only going to get us killed.” Julian nodded crouching back down.

“It may be a good idea to spilt up.” “Agreed. I’ll go with Carr and go in front if you two want to go in the back.” He motioned to Edelman and Welker. Max nudged Julian. “I know boy. We’re going to find him.” Julian assured the dog as they headed towards the back of the facility.

The door was unlocked and the two men shared a glance as Welker slowly pushed it open. Guns drawn they proceeded inside. They weren’t more than a few feet inside the building and the sounds of gunfire filled the air.

Both men ducked behind some boxes as the sound echoed throughout the building. “Cover me.” Julian shouted running for the door and flinging it open, Max hot on his heels. “Carr’s working with Suh!” He heard Hogan shout through their ear pieces. “Of course he fucking is!” Julian cried peeking around the corner and ducking back behind the door when bullets ricocheted near his head. 

“You get that girl?” Welker shouted firing back to protect the other agent as best he could. “Fuck you Drain. And yes I did. I’m sending Tony and Brady your location the jet is dropping them off as close as possible.” 

“Flavia can you triangulate Danny’s location.” “Working on it Sweet Cheeks.” It got quiet suddenly and Hogan shouted “Carr’s on the move. I’m in pursuit.” Julian and Wes exchanged a look before sprinting further inside the building. 

Neither man made it too far before bullets began to rain down on them once again. “He’s got back up.” “Shit. Jules go.” Agent 11 whipped around. “Jules go. Go find your man. I’ve got this covered.” Julian looked uncertain and Wes snapped. “Go while you have the chance.” He shoved at the agent and he took off running with the Doberman in tow. 

Wes stood up firing towards the top corner of the warehouse. “I’ve got Handsome’s location. You’re not too far away. Can you get to the door on the south side of the warehouse?” “Yes.” He raised his gun and repeatedly fired as he ran for the door. 

“Fuck it’s locked.” He stepped back and fired, the handle shattered into pieces and the agent kicked the door open. He flew down the stairs taking the turn Flavia instructed. “There should be a door on the right at the end of the hall.” “Found it.” He tried the handle to no avail. He wasted no time shooting the lock and kicking in another door. 

Danny looked up at the sound of footsteps, he flinched as the sound of gunfire echoed and the door was kicked open. He was a mixture of relief and fright as Julian stepped into the room. He was at the weapons dealer’s side in a second and tugging down the gag. “Are you alright?” 

He shook off the agent’s fingers as they ran delicately over the lump on his head. “You need to get out of here. There’s a bomb.” Julian’s blue eyes trailed lower and widened when they found the explosive device. “There’s only a few minutes left. You need to get out of here.” Danny hissed. 

Julian ignored him examining the device. “Jules you need to get the fuck out!” Fiery blue eyes met his own. “I’m not leaving without you.” “You’ll die if you stay.” “No we won’t. Flavia is Tony close?” “He should be. Let me check.” 

“Romo are you close? Jules has an explosive problem.” “My favorite kind. We’re just entering the warehouse.” “Put your earpiece in you adorable idiot so you can talk to him. Get Brady on the same page too.” “Will do.” 

“We’re here. Catch me up fast.” Tom came through the ear piece. “Carr is a traitor and working with Suh. Welker’s trapped under fire and needs assistance. And I’ve got a bomb problem.” Jules shouted eyes flickering over the device as Chris Hogan shouted through their headsets. “I’m in pursuit of Carr. I need back up. He’s headed towards the roof.” 

“I’m on way Hogs. Tony go help Jules with his bomb.”Director Brady ordered. “On it. Jules where are you?” “Basement.” “I’ll lead you there Romo.” Flavia replied bringing up the blueprints of the warehouse. 

Tom snuck as silently as possible up the stair, keep his gun trained in front of him. He saw a couple of henchmen firing down on who he assumed to be Welker. He aimed and fired taking them both out. “You’re clear Welker and I could use some help up here.” 

“On my way Thomas.” The director had no time to correct the rouge agent as he continued to climb the stairs. He caught Welker out of his peripherals climbing the other set of stairs across the way. Tom paused making eye contact with Welker and allowing him to catch up. 

Tom nodded and they both kicked the doors open to the roof. Carr whipped around in surprise as the door near him burst open and Welker came out firing. Two bullets hit his chest and knocked him backwards gasping for air. “Fucking vest.” Welker snapped walking forward, gun pointed at the traitors face. 

“Don’t shoot him Welker.” Tom warned as he and Hogan approached. “We need him alive.” Welker rolled his eyes “Fine. You were always too soft Tom.” He lowered his gun but not before allowing his index finger to slip inside the trigger guard. 

Carr howled as a bullet embedded itself in his leg. “Oops sorry.” Welker sneered, not the least bit apologetic and Tom rolled his eyes. “Enough.” “Fine. Fine. I’ll leave the other leg for Jules to shoot.” 

“Where’s Suh?” Tom asked. Carr gritted his teeth “Not a clue.” “Gotta do better than that traitor.” Wes threatened raising his gun and pointing at the other leg. “Don’t play games Carr or I’ll let Welker do whatever he wants to you.” 

The sound of footsteps racing towards them startled Max, who growled loudly and Julian raised his gun keeping his eyes on the door. He breathed a sigh of relief as Agent 6 entered the room. “Tony! Thank God.” “What are we looking at?” He asked crouching down to investigate the device.

“This is definitely one of Suh’s. He likes to build them with multiple trigger wires. Makes it much more complicated when trying to disarm them.” He carefully inspected each wire “Looks like either the red or green wire. “We’re going with red. Green seems too obvious.”

“And if you’re wrong?” Danny asked knowing the answer already. “Then I’ll see you two at the pearly gates.” He replied. “You better come back to me Antonio Ramiro Romo!” Flavia shrieked in their ears. 

Tony smiled fondly. “ I’ll do my best Beautiful. You two ready?” Julian’s eyes met Danny’s and the agent smiled softly. “Whatever happens I love you.” Danny grinned back “I love you too.” 

Agent 9 grasped the red wire between his fingers sending his two companions a nod. He closed his eyes as he yanked the wire out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only two chapters left.................


	7. The Gun's in Your Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek Carr has some explaining to do, a trap is set, and of course there's always a little time for some love.

The countdown clock continued to run and Tony’s eyes opened wide. “Shit! It’s not wired at all. It’s on a timer, there’s no stopping it! We need to get the fuck out of here!” “Did you hear that everybody? Tom? Hogan? We’ve got two minutes.” Julian shouted flipped opening the blade of his knife and making quick work of the ropes binding his boyfriend.

“Yes. We are going down the fire escape.” The director replied as the trio quickly made their way down the metal staircase dragging Carr behind them. “I say we ditch the extra weight.” Welker shouted as Tom shook his head pulling Carr along.

Tony held the bomb tight while Julian helped Danny to his feet and away from it. The agent pulled his lover into his arms as Tony carefully let go of the bomb. “We need to move now!” He broke out into a run with the other two men and the Doberman on his heels.

They burst through the back door and out into the parking lot in record time. “Are you guys outside?” Tony asked ducking behind their SUV. “Yes we’re.” Director Brady was cut off as a blinding flash of light took over everyone’s vision. Followed by the deafening sound of a bomb exploded filled the air. Ash and dust floated down, clouding the streets as what was left of the warehouse collapsed in on itself.

“Is everyone ok?” Brady shouted eyeing his agent, ex agent, and their captive up and down, all of whom appeared intact. “We’re ok.” Tony coughed as Flavia let out a high, pitched excited sound. Julian relaxed his hold on Danny, having wrapped himself protectively around him and pressed the older man to his chest. The agent tilted the gun runner’s head up inspecting the nasty black and blue marring his temple.

“I’m fine.” The arms dealer snapped, bathing the other’s hands away. The agent relented, releasing his hold and letting Danny pull away. “So what’s next?” “We are going to track down Suh.” Julian replied darkly, his eyes narrowing.

“We regroup first.” Tom ordered and Julian huffed. “Edelman I mean it.” “The safe house isn’t far. Let’s go.” It didn’t take long for the group to meet back at the safe house. Danny was pleased to see Gronkowski seemed alright, the big lug had taken a pretty nasty hit to the head. “I’m good boss. Promise.” He sent the older man a cheesy grin.

Danny looked to Chris Long who assured him Gronkowski indeed would be fine. Julian, however; was starting to become a nuisance, the other man was practically glued to his side. He followed Danny protectively everywhere he went and quickly getting on his last nerve. “Jules!” He snapped “I need some space.” The agent’s eyes softened but he didn’t back up.

“I’m alright. Now please back off.” The agent’s eyes searched his own. “I was afraid I was going to lose you.” Danny sighed softly, anger deflating “I know.” He pulled the younger man to him “I’m fine.” He murmured into the soft blonde hair. “I know you want to protect me but I can protect myself.”

He put a finger to the agent’s lips with a smirk. “Don’t argue with me you won’t win. We’re in this together remember?” Julian nodded pulling away when the door opened and Brady entered first followed by Hogan and Welker lugging Carr with them.

Danny moved to intercept Julian but he was too late, his lover had already spotted the other man and was on the move. “You fucking bastard!” Julian screamed pulling out his gun and aiming at Carr’s head. “Any last words before I blow your traitorous head off!” “Julian no.” Tom called calmly moving to stand in front of Carr.

“Move Brady.” “Jules I can’t do that. We need him alive so we can find out Suh’s location.” “He doesn’t deserve to live. Now move the fuck out of the way.” Julian kept his eyes on Carr, his gun still firmly pointed but now at Brady. 

The Director glanced to Danny, silently asking for help as the gun runner obliged. “Julian. Put the gun down.” Danny said softly moving closer to the agent until they were almost touching. The spy didn’t flinch, keeping his eyes locked on Carr. 

Danny slowly raised a hand, gently wrapped his fingers around the agent’s wrist and pushing the weapon lower as he whispered “We need him alive.” The agent’s lip curled into a snarl as he holstered his gun. “You’re fucking lucky.” The agent replied, icy glare still focused on Carr. “Agreed. I would have let Jules shoot you in the head.” Welker sneered jerking the traitor up to his feet.

“Ok. It’s time for you to spill it Carr.” Tom demanded and jerking his head towards a chair. Once Welker and Hogan had deposited the traitorous agent into it, they zip tied him tight. “I’ve got nothing to say.” Carr replied nonchalantly and Julian growled loudly from the other side of the room. The rest of the group thought it may be a wise decision to keep the two men as far apart from each other as possible.

The agent jumped to his feet only to be tugged back down by Danny. “Let them handle it.” The arms dealer hissed, keeping an arm around his boyfriend’s waist just in case he decided to bolt. Carr smirked watching the two lovers “Do you always do what your boyfriend tells you Edelman? I never thought you’d be such a bitch.”

Danny’s eyes snapped to traitorous agent, a smirk crossing his own face as he dropped his arms from Julian’s waist “Get em.” In a split second the agent was across the room and his fist met the other agent’s face. Tom lurched forward attempting to pull the smaller man off his ex-employee. 

“A little help here.” Tom called tightening his hold around Julian and attempting to drag him away. “Look like you’re doing fine Brady.” Welker called sinking deeper into the couch. Not one man in the room moved to help Carr as Julian proceeded to let his fists do all the talking. 

“Hogan!” Tom demanded and the agent sighed, rising and grabbing ahold of his friend. Together they managed to pull Agent 11 off of the beaten man. Julian shook them off stepping back and massaging his blood coated knuckles.

Carr coughed, blood dribbling down his lips “Fuck you Edelman.” “You’re just lucky Brady was here.” Julian growled as Chris Hogan stepped between them and tugged him further away. “Oh let him go Hogan. I’ll make popcorn and we can watch the show.”

Tom glared at the small man as he grinned back at the director. “I’d paid to see that.” Gronkowski chirped reaching for his wallet causing Danny and Chris Long to cackle loudly. The director ignored them turning to his agent. “No. Jules you’re staying back and if you can’t control yourself I’ll lock you in one of those rooms over there.”

“Yes be a good little agent and listen to your boss Jules.” Smack! Carr let out a choked cry of pain as Brady slapped his across the face so hard it knocked the chair backwards. “Welker I could use some help.”

“Me? I’m flattered.” The ex-agent rose from his seat on the couch “Let’s go have a chat Derek.” He grabbed one side of the chair and Tom grabbed the other. They drug Carr into an empty room and shut the door behind them. 

Wes grinned crossing his arms. “So where’s Suh?” Carr swallowed audibly as Tom opened his suit coat, flashing his weapon. “Oh please Brady you’re not going to shoot me.” Tom smirked retrieving his gun and pressing to the agent’s throat. “Where is he?” “He’s supposed to meet me later.” “Where?” Carr clammed up and Tom cocked the gun “Where?” “I don’t know somewhere in the country.”

“Not good enough.” Tom dug the gun into the agent’s windpipe “Last chance.” “Ok. Ok.” He wheezed and Brady eased up. “He texted me the coordinates.” “Where’s your phone?” Carr glared up at the director “Back pocket.”

Tom nodded to Carr and Welker rolled his eyes digging into the agent’s back pocket. He retrieved the phone and quickly bypassing the lock. “Got it. Looks like their supposed to meet in a couple of hours.” “Let’s go surprise him then.”

“Looks like Carr’s set to meet Suh in a couple hours and it’s a bit of drive so we need to move.” Tom announced and the group suited up. They packed into two vehicles and they were off heading south towards the rain forest.

They arrived at the GPS location, setting their trap, and waiting. “Just an FYI Carr, if you decide to run both Welker and I have sniper rifles trained on you.” Julian whispered. To emphasize his point he clicked off the safety, letting the red laser point directly between Carr’s eyes.

“Really Edelman? Grow up.” The agent mumbled as another laser joined Julian’s. “Fuck you too Welker.” “Not for all the money in the world Carr.”

Laughter echoed through everyone’s ear pieces as Welker replied “Hey even I have standards.” “That’s new to us.” Danny quipped earning another round of laughter. “Everyone shut up.” Brady hissed as the sound of helicopters could be heard in the distance. “Remember act natural Carr or Edelman and I will drop you where you stand.”

Carr shot a glare in Welker’s direction as they helicopter was closed in. It circled once before making its descent to the ground. But before the helicopter landed the door slid open and gun fire erupted.

Multiple bullets tore through Carr. He was dead before he hit the ground, a look for shock plastered on his face. “Fuck.” Welker cried as a bullet impaled itself in his arm. He dropped the rifle with a hiss “I’ve been hit.”

Julian took aim and fired, killing the pilot instantly as the helicopter spun out of control. It crash landed into the ground nose first as flames erupted. “We need to see if there are any survivors!” Tom ordered getting to his feet.

They approached the helicopter with weapons drawn. Tony Romo leaned through the front window checking for a pulse “Pilots dead. Nice shot Jules.” “We’ve got someone back here. Don’t try it.” Chris Long warned as one of the survivors reached for a weapon. The sound of multiple weapons caused the man to think twice.

“Smart move. Now how about you step out here.” The guard beckoned him forwards. The man crawled out slowly “Put your hands up!” Tom ordered as the man became visible and his eyes narrowed. “Talib. What a surprise. Where’s Suh?”

“I got nothing to say.” “Oh I think you have plenty to say.” Tom replied moving closer and tossing a pair of handcuffs to Julian. “Cuff him.” The agent yanked the gunman’s hands behind his back and dragging him to his feet.

“Let’s go.” He shoved Talib forward who growled at the agent. “You’re dead Edelman. You must know that. The CIA can’t protect you.” He glanced towards Danny with a maniacal grin “Or your boyfriend. He will hunt you both down.”

“Shut up.” Tom shoved him into the backseat of one of the SVUs. “Let’s head back and see if this scum bag has any useful information to share.” “Wes are you alright?” Julian asked as they climbed into the vehicle. “I’ll be fine. Bullet just grazed me. I’m survived much worse.”

They arrived back at the safe house only to find a pile of rubble. The safe house was destroyed along with everything in it. It didn’t take a genius to figure out who blew it to bits, it had the marking of Suh all over it. Talib’s laughter rang out, breaking the silence “You’re all dead. Every last one of you.”

“Edelman!” Julian turned towards the gun for hire. “He’s planning to save you for last. He wants you to watch while he tortures them all first.” “That’s enough from you.” Chris Hogan snapped slamming the door shut as Max growled loudly.

Tom snapped his phone closed. “We’re all going to Langley to figure out our next move. Plane will be ready within the hour.” The rest of the group turned back to the vehicles except Julian who had knelt down beside what was left of the safe house staring off into the distance.

He felt a hand grip his shoulder softly “Come on Jules.” He didn’t move, wasn’t sure he could as guilt rocked him to the core. What if they all died because of him? Danny knelt down on his left, placing a hand on his knee “Stop with the guilt trip. You did not cause this.”

“He’s right.” Tom agreed kneeling down on his right. “Jules I’ve known you for a long time. Would you blame Hogan is Suh was after him?” The agent shook his head. “Romo?” Again the agent shook his head. “Then you need to stop blaming yourself. We’re going to get this bastard together. Come on.”

The director held out his hand and Julian took it. Letting Tom pull him to his feet as Danny gripped his other hand tightly. The agent took a deep breath “Ok. Let’s get this son of bitch.”

They boarded the CIA jet only after every inch of it had been combed for explosive devices. It wasn’t as high end as Amendola’s plane but still nicer that flying commercial. Julian flopped down on one of the oversized couches as soon as they entered. He threw his jacket aside and undid the top few buttons on his shirt.

Max leapt up next to him and he absentmindedly stroked the dog’s silky fur. He felt the couch dip slightly as Danny took a seat on his other side. Tom dropped onto another couch near them “I’m putting you and your team up in your apartment. I had another couple of beds brought in.” Julian nodded “Works for us.”

Danny looked surprised “You have an apartment?” “Yes. The CIA furnishes it and I didn’t stay there much. A few days here or there. It’s mostly a place to crash between missions for a few hours.”

A few hours later and they were dropped off in front of a large, elegant looking building and the agent alongside his lover and his crew proceeded inside. The first thing Danny noticed was how boring the place was, nothing in the apartment seemed Julian. The décor was all wrong, well the little of it there was. It was the blandest place he had ever entered; the exact opposite of Julian. 

Speaking of Julian, the man had disappeared around the corner. He followed after the younger man into what appeared to be a bedroom. “Your bedroom I pre  
sume?” “Correct.” The agent responded tugging open a drawer on his bureau. He fished out a couple of pairs of sweat pants, tossing one to Danny.

“Sorry guys.” He said to Gronk and Long “Most of my stuff is too small for you.” “Don’t sweat it Jules.” Chris Long replied leaning in the doorway. “Hey.” Gronk called from the other bedroom “The CIA sent us some clothes.” He stepped into the hallway holding up a brand new suit.

The agent grinned sliding his closet doors open to reveal a whole new wardrobe containing various clothes for him and Danny. The weapons dealer inspected the suits with a nod of approval “Not bad. Whoever ordered these had taste.” Julian tugged a note off one of the bagged outfits “That would be Ryan.”

Danny arched in eyebrow in question. “My handler.” Julian replied. “Well he has good taste.” The older man nodded in agreement surveying the rest of the bedroom. It seemed as bland as the rest of the place and it just didn’t fit his lover. It seemed too empty, too cold for Julian to stay in.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. All four men drew their weapons slowly creeping towards the door. Julian motioned the other three back and he checked the surveillance camera before opening the door. “Delivery for Squirrel?”

“That would be me.” Julian replied as the trio behind him all exchanged confused looks. “Well here’s the food you ordered. You’re all paid up. Have a good night sir.” The agent bid the delivery kid goodbye, kicking the door shut and setting the large bag on the counter.

“Squirrel? Is there something we should know?” Danny asked. Julian grinned “It’s a code name the CIA put in place for drop offs. Tonight it just happened to be food. I hope you all like Chinese.” “Hell yes!” Gronk cheered grabbing the nearest container.

“Oh look Max they even remembered to get food for you.” Julian held up a small bag of dog food. The Doberman barked excitedly as agent set him down a bowl of food and another filled with water. He patted the dog before joining the rest of the guys in the living area.

They scarfed down their food, the coffee table full of empty take out containers. “I don’t know about the rest of you but I’m going to catch some sleep while we can.” Julian yawned heading back to his bedroom. Danny and Max followed suit as Chris Long called after them “Remember there are other people staying here.” Gronk laughed as a middle finger was thrown their way.

“Just for that I’m going to be extra loud.” The arms dealer mumbled to himself. He stopped halfway into the room, letting his eyes appreciate the sight in front of him. Julian stood in a pair of black sweatpants and white t-shirt and Danny swore he’d never seen a more beautiful sight in his life.

“What?” The agent asked cocking his head slightly. “Just enjoying the view.” “Is that so?” “You’re gorgeous like this.” Julian laughed softly “I’m wearing sweats and in desperate need of shower.” Danny strode forward dipping down to capture the other man’s lips and Julian moaned quietly.

He pulled back as Danny’s thumbs traced his cheek bones “I’m so glad you’re safe.” He let his fingers dance across the older man’s temple and tangle in his raven hair. They fell into bed together, lips seeking every inch of bare skin they could reach as hands sought to rid each other of their clothes.

Danny mounted the younger man, his rhythm slow and steady as rocked into the younger body below him. The younger man’s lips locked with his as hands roamed up and down his back. There were no bites, no scratches, no fight for dominance, only gentle, loving touches and passion filled kisses. 

He reached down between them slowly stroking Julian’s cock and bringing him to completion. He came not long after collapsing on top of his lover. Julian hugged his boyfriend tightly to his chest, so grateful he was safe. He never thought he could love someone as much as he loved Danny. 

The younger man’s fingers combed softly though Danny’s short hair “I love you.” The arms dealer grinned, he didn’t think he’d ever grow tired of hearing those words fall from the younger’s man lips. “I love you too.” He replied having never felt more complete in his whole life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter left in this series! As always thank you so much for reading, commenting, and kudos! This series has been a ton of work but so much fun to write.


	8. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its the last chapter of Series 2. It makes me a little sad to post it. I hope you all enjoy. Thank you to the all time best beta reader and friend ever MRSFLASHBRIGHTSIDE! You helped make this series so amazing and I can't thank you enough!

They strode in CIA headquarters, Danny side eyeing the stupid guard who held up his gun “This isn’t CIA issued.” Danny rolled his eyes as Julian flashed his badge “He’s with me.” The guard squinted at the badge “I thought Agent 11 died.” 

“Well obviously not since I’m standing here.” Julian snapped and the guard shook his head. “Sorry Agent 11 until we verify that’s really you, you’re stuck here.” “Are you serious? We’re here on assignment. Time is of the essence.” 

“This one isn’t standard issue either.” The other guard commented reaching for Gronkowki’s weapon. “Don’t touch it.” Gronk warned sidestepping the guard. “Sir. I’m going to need you to cooperate.” “For fuck’s sake let them through.” Julian snapped losing his patience. 

“I can’t do that till I verify who you all are.” The agent sighed as he sent a text. Not a minute later a young blonde man came striding towards them at a rapid rate and Julian grinned. “What are you waiting for let them through!” He snapped. 

“I’m sorry sir but.” Ryan Allen cut him off. “Do you want to keep Director Brady waiting? He needs to see them immediately.” “No. Of course not sir. Go ahead.”  
Danny snatched his gun back, tucking inside his suit jacket. He followed after Julian into the elevator. Once the doors closed Allen spoke up “Just an FYI, Flavia is practically bursting to meet your boyfriend so keep him close.” 

Danny snorted “I can protect myself.” “You haven’t met Flavia.” Jules and Ryan said in unison and Danny raised an eyebrow. “Is this the lady who got us the gadgets?” Gronk asked excitedly. “Yes.” Julian replied as Chris Long started to laugh “I can’t wait to watch the show.” 

The elevators opened and they weren’t two feet inside the office doors when a young brunette came speeding towards them “SWEET CHEEKS!” “Hey there Flavia.” He wheezed as she bear hugged him. She pulled back her eyes flickering to the left, meeting dark cocoa colored ones. She smirked dropping her arms from around the agent and heading towards the weapons dealer. 

She eyed him up and down before nodding her approval “Handsome was a good choice for you.” Danny stared back at her “Sassy was a good choice for you.” She raised an eyebrow “Cocky. I like that in a man.” 

“It’s a shame I’m taken then.” She made a sad noise of agreement “That it is.” “Excuse me!” Tony interrupted as Flavia motioned for him to relax “Oh calm down Romo. He bats for the other team.” “Both teams actually.” Danny replied nonchalantly as she whipped back around “Is that so?”

“Flavia!” Tony and Julian shouted as Ryan groaned “For God’s sakes.” “What? A girl can dream. Besides he loves Jules. I heard him say it myself. It was so romantic.” Danny growled as Julian blushed and Gronkowski whistled. 

“Would you quit spying on us?” Julian hissed and Flavia grinned “It’s my job Sweet Cheeks.” Ryan Allen cleared his throat loudly “Anyway Director Brady is waiting so.” “Oh he can wait. I haven’t been introduced to these gentlemen yet.” She motioned to Gronkowski and Long. Ryan Allen rolled his eyes “Well hurry up then.”

She turned to glare at Allen “Did you just tell me to hurry up?” He flinched slightly backing up “Let me know when you’re done I’ll be at my desk.” “Better.” She turned back to the two guards. “I haven’t been properly introduced to either of you.” She said holding out a hand. 

Director Brady, having enough with waiting around stormed out of his office and motioned them inside. Julian shrugged helplessly, he wasn’t about to interrupt her. “Edelman let’s go!” He shouted as the only female is the room brushed him off “Hold your horses Brady I’m meeting the new guys.” 

“Save it for later, we need to get started before Suh escapes again.” She rolled her eyes but waved them ahead and followed after. Tom eyed her, saying without words that she wasn’t invited to the meeting. Flavia smirked leaning against his expensive wooden desk and pushing up her glasses, letting the director know in no uncertain terms that she wasn’t going anywhere.

Tom sighed, choosing to ignore his head of technology. “So Suh has been spotted heading to the United States. We haven’t yet pinpointed his exact location but my guess is here. I have a feeling he knows we headed here yesterday. So we need to be extra cautious until we can find him.”

Julian furrowed his brow in thought “Isn’t there an international conference in DC tomorrow?” Tom nodded “I’m heading there first thing tomorrow morning.” Agent 11 hummed exchanging a look with Tony “You suppose that’s his target?” Romo nodded in agreement “It’s a logical choice. Where else would you find a group of foreign diplomats in the same space.” 

Tom leaned forward, his palms lying flat on the desk as he went into director mode and started issueing orders “We need to get eyes in there. I’ll send Hogan in as security. The rest of you stay here. Tony you will come with me tomorrow in case we need to diffuse a bomb.” “Sounds good boss.” Romo agreed as Brady surveyed the rest of the group “And the rest of you are staying out of sight.”

Julian groaned “Come on.” Tom turned his best fatherly glare on the four of them. “Absolutely not Jules. You’re staying here where its safe. You all are. We can’t take the chance he finds you before we find him first.”

“Fine.” Julian huffed crossing his arms, he didn’t like it but Brady was right. “Come on Sweet Cheeks lets go get some lunch.” Flavia suggested grabbing his arm. “I don’t think so. If you’re hungry you order in, none of them are leaving the building.”

She rolled her eyes, proceeding to drag Julian towards the door “Fine! But were getting pizza and you’re paying for it.” The director shook his head, some days it felt like he was running a day care. 

The pizza had arrived and they were just about to dig in when one of Flavia’s assistants popped his head in. “We just got a call from security. You’re going to need to see this.” She sighed looking down at her hot fresh slice “I’ll be back for you pizza.” 

She followed after him and leaning over his shoulder as he brought up the security cams in the CIA parking garage. “Does he look familiar to you?” Juju asked pointing to a rather large man who looked as if he would bust out of his mechanic’s uniform at any second. 

There was a second smaller man in a matching uniform. They seemed to be professionals, wearing baseball caps and keeping their faces away from the camera. Who were these mystery men and what exactly they were up to in the parking garage?

“Run facial recognition on him, I’ll grab the others.” Julian took one look at the camera before dashing for the steps with the others hot on his heels. Julian zipped his key car for the door “Access denied.” He glanced back towards Romo and Hogan who both tried their key cards with the same result. 

“What the fuck?” Hogan cried as Tom pushed him aside to try his. “Access Denied.” “The fuck it is.” The director growled shooting the lock but to no avail. “Flavia can you override the door?” Tony asked motioning to her over the security cams. 

“I’m on it. Someone broke into the system and overrode the security access code. The elevators are shut down too. Whoever did this was good. But not as good as me.” They heard a click as she shouted “Its open go!” The group poured into the garage only to discover it empty. 

Everything looked normal, nothing looked out of place. “We need to check the vehicles. Split up and check them inside and out.” Tom ordered as the group fanned out.  
It wasn’t long before Max discovered something. He crouched down next to Hogan intently sniffing underneath the car. “I think we got something over here.” Hogan called as Max started to bark and paw at the back tire.

Danny crouched down to his dog “What did you find boy?” The Doberman barked excitedly before squeezing himself underneath the car. “Get a mirror over here.” Tom ordered kneeling down next the gun runner.

Tony grabbed a long handled mirror and examined the underside of the vehicle. “We got a bomb here.” He set aside the mirror wiggling under the car himself. “It’s a Suh special no about it.” Tom frowned “This was the car I was supposed to take to Washington tomorrow. Can you disarm it Tony?” 

The agent crawled back out from underneath the vehicle “No. It’s not on a timer.” “So what’s his detonation plan?” The agent crouched back down, pointing to the device fastened to the car “Looks like its triggered by a switch and my guess is Suh has the controller. But those devices do have a limit, they have to be triggered within about a radius of one city block.” 

“That bastard wants to watch.” Julian hissed. “Can’t we just move the bomb somewhere else?” Gronk suggested. “That’s a good idea. Is that possible?” Tom asked turning to Romo. “It’s tricky but it can be done. Where are you planning to put it?”

“How about Suh’s car? Give him a taste of his own medicine.” Chris Long suggested. “That could work. But how are we going to get close enough to put a bomb on it.” Hogan asked. Tony Romo grinned “Leave that to me.” 

The sun was just starting to rise as the group dispersed; everyone heading to their designated positions to wait. A couple hours later and a white BMW drove slowly down the street before parking in front of the local café. Suh exited it and headed into the café. 

“Anyone got eyes on him?” Tom asked from inside his vehicle. “I do.” Julian replied. “Me too.”Chris Long chimed in. “He’s ordering a coffee, his back is turned. Go now Romo.” Agent 11 whispered and Tony quickly slid under the car and go to work. 

“He’s taking a seat next to the window.” Chris Long informed, watching the bomb maker like a hawk. Agent 11 glanced down at his watch, peeking around the corner from the alley across from the coffee shop. “We have two minutes till show time. Everyone ready?”

“Yes.” Chris Hogan replied from the roof, checking his rifle one more time. “Yup.” Chris Long confirmed from his position on the opposite roof top. “I’m set here.” Gronkowski chimed in from where he was perched on the café’s fire escape.

“Me too.” Danny called from his SVU parked further up the street with Max riding shot gun. “It’s 9:00 o’clock. Brady you ready?” Julian asked. “Just starting the car.” The director confirmed nodding to his driver “Let’s go.” 

The metal sliding gate opened from the CIA underground parking garage and a sleek black car rolled out first followed by a sleek black SUV. Suh grinned, it was time to make them pay.” He reached into his jacket retrieving the detonator. He stroked his thumb over the button “Say goodnight Brady.” 

He pushed the button watching intently as the SUV was blown to bits. He smirked watching as the ashes rained down upon the street. He ignored the screams of the other café’s patrons as he made his way towards the door. He was so focused on the remains of the SVU he didn’t notice a man in a blue suit rolling out from under his car. 

It was such a beautiful sight to watch the havoc his creations caused. He’d have stayed longer but CIA personnel would be crawling everywhere in a matter of minutes. He quickly moved towards his car, hitting the key fob to unlock the doors when he heard a very distinctive click. 

He didn’t have a chance to react as his own car went up in flames. The bomb maker was tossed airborne, landing on his back in the middle of the street as multiple people rushed towards him, weapons drawn. “It’s over Suh.” Julian shouted pointing his gun towards the larger man’s head as he rushed in. 

“I don’t think so.” The explosive expert screeched reaching in his pocket. It was the last move he ever made as Tom fired, shooting him between the eyes. Suh slumped over dead and Julian breathed a sigh of relief, it was finally over. 

“Good riddance.” Danny spat coming up behind his lover. “Are you alright?” The agent nodded, staring at Suh’s corpse. “I am now.” “Alright let’s get inside.” Tom ordered “I’ll get a team out here to close the street and mop up. We don’t need to attract any more attention.” 

They headed back to CIA headquarters to collect themselves. Julian sighed pushing back from his desk and grabbing a few pages from the printer. “Here it is.” He handed over his report to Tom. “Unless you need anything else from me, I’m heading home.” 

Tom nodded “To Amendola’s island?” “To his home.” Danny corrected “With me.” “Of course.” Tom glanced up with a smile. “I’ll contact you when we have another mission.” The two nodded turning to depart “Oh and Jules keep out of trouble.” “Yea right.” Danny cackled as Julian shot his a mock glare.

“It looks intact.” Danny commented watching as the plane descended and the island came into view. The door had barely opened and Max darted out, heading straight for the house. Long and Gronk followed after leaving Danny and Julian alone. 

The agent took a deep breath, enjoying the fresh salty air as he stepped off the plane. He never knew what it was like to call a place home. Sure he had his apartment but it wasn’t really a home, just a place to rest between missions. But this place? This place included the man he loved and a whole band of characters who had quickly become family. 

“What are you thinking about?” Danny asked his hand coming to rest on the agent’s lower back as they disembarked. Julian turned to him with a smile. “That it’s nice to be home.” “Good. Because it wouldn’t be home now without you.” 

The agent tried to ignore the butterflies in his stomach from Danny’s words. “You getting mushy on me Dola?” “Never. Just speaking the truth.” He replied as they strolled into their home together. Maybe they could a get few days of peace this time. But peace never lasted long in their world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly its the end of Series 2. Thank you all so much for reading! But never fear Series 3 is on the way soon..........

**Author's Note:**

> Vacations never go as planned haha. How do you all like Series II so far?


End file.
